Maisey - Walter Verse Part 25
by Awatere11
Summary: So, six months later and Maisey is now fully entrenched in the Harkenss-Jones family ... screaming teeth and all. Curtis must lean to control her as Ianto starts pulling back, his advice either not adhered to or not welcome as cracks start to show. Curtis is NOT Ianto and must learn his own lessons even as Maisey learns every day.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto was filling lunchboxes as the kids raced about making noise as they usually do of a Wednesday morning. Monkey had stayed over and Ton was quietly scolding as he tried to get a shirt over the half naked beast, Imp laughing too much to help as Hawk sat laughing at them.

Ianto placed a plate of food down on the table, stilling the noise and then he faintly hears the screaming from next door, his frown deepening as he turned back to the sink, filling the drink bottles now as Jack entered and stood watching Ianto from behind.

.

.

.

.

.

"I know you are frustrated but you need to put these on" Curtis said calmly, kneeling before the little girl who was in full tantrum mode, her feet kicking as she tried to evade his hands.

"Maisey, come on love" he sighed as he lost his grip and the shoe flew over his head into the middle of the room where Penny stood, his snort of laugher as he retrieved it not helping.

"Pen, if you want to help love, can you go give Gracie a rattle on?" he asked, knowing the audience was making her more determined to evade him. As Penny left the room Curtis managed to get a shoe on and the Velcro straps done up before she realised she was caught and she threw herself back screaming with indignation.

"Good morning husband" Walter entered the room, leaning over to kiss Curtis' forehead, then he stepped forward as he leaned over the convulsing child, "And good morning my little beast."

She stilled as she waited for her kiss, his soft lips against her forehead full of affection as he looked down "WOW! Cool shoes. Mine are so boring compared to those. Wish I had some."

She stopped kicking to look at the one shoe on her foot. Purple. She likes purple. It was all glittery. She hadn't even noticed that and as she stared at it Curtis got the other one on and sat back with triumph.

"Right! Well done Maisey" he said like she hadn't made the chore twice as difficult…well…maybe ten times difficult? "Want to get the lunches for them too?"

She exploded off the chair, running to fetch the lunch boxes to hand to her siblings before they would all walk to school and she would wave them goodbye. She was still too…ah…bitey … for school herself but she was spending afternoons there at the end of school paying in the grounds under the watchful eye of several helpers.

As they left the house she tugged on the reins, looking over at Gracie who walked with her hand held out and after a moment's thought she accepted it.

Penny and Ben waved to the other kids as they spilled out of the house next door, LB walking sedately from her mother's hand at her own door. They all met and Ianto carefully did not look at Curtis or the child snarling as she tried to swipe at Hawk, instead lifting his son to his hip.

Jack watched from the front door as they started to walk, the kids all running and laughing as Ianto kept a good distance from Curtis.

The bite mark in Hawk's arm still vivid.

As was Ianto's anger.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The walk to school was uneventful and they all said goodbye, LB and Grace walking in hand-in-hand as Maisey slumped against Curtis, wanting to go as well. She knew she was not allowed, but saw the little ones getting something she didn't.

Ianto turned to leave and she made a small noise, swinging to follow him. Curtis had no choice but to leave as well.

"LB and Grace are so happy with their morning pre-school" Curtis struggled for something to say "Only four and already in classes. Of course, getting picked up at lunchtime is cool too. Little Jax usually comes with us in his buggy, is he still under the weather? Should I call in?"

Ianto glanced over, knowing Curtis was trying to be friendly but he was still too mad "Jax is not well, no. Maybe Maisey would be a bit too ….energetic with his headache."

"Another one?" Curtis sighed "Do you think he needs glasses or something? He's getting them a lot."

"Owen is going to check him over, I am sure just as you have your child under control, Samantha can handle her own." Ianto said calmly and Curtis felt the sting, his words from the day before thrown back at him as he had blown up at Ianto for trying to discipline Maisey. He now knew in the cold light of day that he had overreacted, needed Ianto's help and had been as bitey as his child, biting the hand that feeds. Clearly Ianto was still smarting over his thoughtless remark that he didn't need someone else to interfere with his parenting.

Walter stood watching them approach and sighed, noting Hawk was still on Ianto's hip. Too old for that with him being a hefty three but the way Maisey kept swinging towards them on the leash was clearly annoying the little one who was raising his feet to evade her hands. The push chair would mean her screaming to get into it as well, resulting in this instead.

Curtis didn't seem to notice as he watched his own feet.

"HEY!" Jack yelledfrom his own front door, angry now "MAISEY! STOP THAT!"

Curtis looked up as Jack stepped from his own porch and realised both men were watching them return with equal annoyance, Jack storming toward them to grab Hawk and walk away, Ianto clearing his throat as Walter reached them as well.

"Maisey. What did I tell you? Hawk hates his feet being touched, why were you grabbing at them? Tad, he's too big for you to carry now. Come on Maisey, get inside" Walter grabbed the leash off his husband and turned to leave as Curtis turned to apologise for not seeing the child was acting out again but Ianto was slowly moving away stiltedly.

Damn.

..

.

sorry guys FF is being a real douche lately and posts weird chaps, then when I try to change it there is a hour or so delay before it lets me GRRRRRRRRR


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So. He still didn't apologize for the way he spoke to you?"

"Leave it Cariad."

.

.

.

"So. Did you apologize for the way you spoke to him?"

"I tried but … he is giving off this 'flame you in your sleep' vibe that is very off-putting. I know I fucked up Walt, you think I don't? I hate him being upset with me and … I still can't believe I didn't see Hawk was hurt. All I saw was him scolding Maisey and her face full of fear." Curtis sighed.

"Maisey has been here six months now ... she knows full well Ianto would never harm her, would cut off his own hand before using it against her. She also knows she is not allowed to bite people to get her way. Hawk got that toy from Nanny Hattie for Christmas. Maisey had no right to demand it, then bite him to get it. You should have punished her and made her give it back, not scoop her up and act like she was the victim. You are too close, too involved. You have to stop and look at the entire thing before going off on one. Tad is hurt. Christ … you forget, we wouldn't even have her if he was not the one telling you how to do things with her!" Walter scolded, this also something Curtis was tiring of. Walter's anger had been supernova last night and clearly it had not cooled yet. "Tad put so much work in to getting us here, all that training he gave you … weeks of intense training and you seem to be sliding without him here … we both know he needs to be here!"

.

.

.

.

Jack was on the back lawn with Hawk who was quietly feeding slices of bread to the goats. Yeah… got a few now. He watched Walter approaching with that look of doom "I want to throttle them both."

"Ianto?"

"No, my husband and daughter"

Jack smiled. "I know. It's a huge bolder in the road."

"What do I do Dad?"

"Well … you have two choices. If the path is blocked you either choose another path …" he reached out to grab Hawk back as a Billy goat bunted at him then finished his sentence "Or you find the footholds to climb over it."

"Her screaming is the worst part"

"Well … your Tad did try to talk to you both about rewards. She does seem to like shiny things like a fucking magpie."

Walter frowned, this clearly had not been relayed to him "When did Tad tell Curt that?"

"Yonks ago" Jack said then frowned as he saw anger on his son's face "Walt. Arguments do not help, they feed her own anger."

"Yeah" he sighed "I know."

"Positives. Laughter, and sunlight. Ignore the bad, rewards the good. Treats up where she cannot reach them, tell her to be good for the day and each night she chooses from the treat box. It will take time as she will not be able to get anything for a while but the first day she gets to pick a treat will be that foothold." Jack said, knowing Ianto's books by heart.

Walter nodded heading inside to finish getting ready for his day.

He glanced at the top of the fridge and knew where to put the first amazingly shiny toy he knew she would want.

If she earned it.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Where did you get it from?" Curtis said as he watched Walter place the little toy car up on top of the fridge.

"I asked Nanna where she got it from, she was more than happy to tell me" Walter replied "Don't know why I didn't' think of it before. Funny Tad didn't say something about it, Reward worked so well for Ton."

Curtis squirmed in the chair as he looked at his cup of coffee "Well … he sort of did say something but … she was screaming so much trying to get the toy … then the biting thing happened and he was so mad."

"And if it had been Grace? Or Pen? She's already bitten Ben. Little Jax next?" Walter tried to sound reasonable but he couldn't help the frown "We knew she would be hard work but she should not be ALL the work. We have three other kids here love. Maybe a forth was a bit ambitious."

Curtis took a sharp intake of breath, his nostrils flaring as Walter watched impassively.

A knock at the door had them both turning as the door opened and Fen walked into his brother's house, his strong shoulders almost filling the doorframe as he swung LB ahead of him and she took off calling out for Maisey and Grace slid around the doorframe to look at her parentals, then start to wraith off.

"Hold on a moment young lady!" Curtis called out "Where's my hello?"

An eyeballing was all he got before she slid into the other room.

"Didn't want to come home" Fen explained "Sam picked them up for the afternoon and there was something going on we couldn't work out, then I said it was time to come home before the older kids get home from school and she packed one. Wanted to stay with us. Is Maisey still bullying her?"

Curtis bristled as Walter sighed. Curtis finally said sullenly "I think so. She never says."

"Well, she better get herself in check before the weekend. Denbae and Mae are coming and if she tries to bully Denny again Mae will knock her block off. His dwarfism makes him look a lot younger than five and her 10 year old self is more than capable of knocking Maisey on her arse if she upsets him again."

"I now. She's a powerhouse that one" Curtis closed the book he had been reading and Walt was surprised to see his own brother on the cover poking his tongue at the reader. Ah. Imp. This was a book about children who saw life though a different lens.

"Just go and bloody ask him for help. You know it kills him not being able to talk to you, you are his favourite after all!" Walt finally said "Well … was. Jill seems good at listening lately."

Curt snorted as he rose to do just that, maybe they could try to get the kids at home time together?


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Hey Tad" Curtis said softly.

Ianto was on the floor with photos strewn everywhere, some in a pile.

"Um … got a sec?"

Ianto nodded, silently lifting another photo and placing it on the pile.

"I want to say sorry for overreacting the other night. I know I was out of control … I just … I was tired, cranky and Walt and I had argued before we got here … about her of course. I was overly protective and should not have acted like I did."

"She was watching your reaction, got lots of satisfaction out of it too" Ianto finally said "You were drawn into her nexus."

"I know. I just … I don't know what to do with her." Curtis sighed "even Walt is getting fed up, Sam is keeping the doors closed while little Jax feels under the weather and she is getting worse for…"

Jill made a noise of annoyance from the sofa, looking over at him like he had just farted or something and Curtis blinked "Is she OK"

"Jack went without her. Ignore her, she's actually happy to be here in the warm. Might snow again" Ianto said as another photo made the stack.

Curtis settled in a chair to watch "Walt is trying the reward thing, like you suggested. Her eyes are drawn to the bloody thing, caught her with the kitchen chair twice already."

"Hmmm. Where is she now?"

Silence, Curtis blinking and looking around the room like he had just noticed something missing as Ianto sat back to stare at him "You bought her here and released her into MY house?"

"She was right here, I made her promise not to leave my side. To apologise and …"

Ianto was up and moving through the house listening for signs of the child and as he neared his Throne Room he groaned softly, splashing and giggling telling them the child was definitely in there.

"I don't want to look."

Curtis huffed "She probably had to go. She's getting good with the loo these…"

His voice petered out as the door swung open to reveal a child covered completely with liquid soap, her hair… clothing, face… Curtis gasping as he rushed forward "Not your eyes darling. Careful, it will sting."

"IT will sting? My hand around her butt might too" Ianto muttered as he looked into the room and saw his worst nightmare come to life. She had used the loo, scooped out the poo and smeared it on the walls like finger-painting, then added liquid soap, toothpaste, hand creams … Ianto's medicated creams and on the floor were some pills strewn about.

"Chris, she climbed up to the medicine cabinet? Smashed the lock?" Ianto gasped with horror, looking down "Aspirin. She has opened the bottle of children's aspirin. Quick, how many are there… how many did she eat?"

A mad scramble for the car now as Curtis rolled the child in a fluffy towel, Ianto yelling to Animal to watch Hawk please as he pointed at the bedroom window where the boy was snoozing inside.

They drove for the medical centre in the village, at least Owen was closer now.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"I don't know if I should examine her or hose her down" Owen huffed as he glared at the slimy mess that blinked back slowly.

"It was a new bottle, I had just given one to Sam and got a new one in town. Christ, I think she's had almost half the bottle" Ianto wrung his hands as Owen examined her.

"And how did she get them?"

"Closed the toilet lid, placed Ton's stool on top then jumped across to hang off the wall like a monkey" Ianto snarled "In my throne room."

"Shit" Owen huffed.

"Yeah, there's that too. All over the walls!" Ianto was steaming now, the fear bleeding away as anger took hold "What were you thinking. Why. That is so disrespectful. So …so… naughty. You knew I would be upset, no one would praise you for that. You knew doing it you were being naughty."

She glared back sullenly, then burped.

"Right, that's gonna do it" Owen stepped back and her eyes grew as she stared at her arm, only just realising he had poked her with something. The drip hung expertly behind the bed.

"Right, including potassium salt and sodium bicarbonate to counteract the aspirin … she will be fine. This is only a 'just in case' thing as her blood pressure and stuff is all fine" Owen assured them, "I think she is just fine! We will let that go in and you can take her home for a bath."

"Thanks Owen" Ianto sighed "I appreciate it."

"Look, she could have done a lot worse. She knows they taste nice as they are kiddie dosage with flavoured orange, if she had managed to get hold of your other meds for Jack's back she could have been an a world of hurt right now. As it is … she is going to be one unhappy camper. No food until morning. Just fluids. As much as she wants" Owen shooed them out of his surgery "Now bugger off. Mummy and Me class soon, you know she is going to leer up if she sees babies."

They drove back and Curtis tried to apologise, "I dont know why she does these things."

"Because she can" Ianto said back angrily "You have lost control."

"I don't want her to fear me!" Curtis snapped.

"Fear and respect are two different things Curt. For fucksake … what will she be like in five years? Ten? Think about it, if you cannot teach her now … let her understand the differences in actions now … she will be a bloody runaway, or a pregnant teen or something!"

Curt sat back with his arms folded "MY child will be fine!"

"Of course she's fine. Not a mark on her. Unlike my one fucking sanctuary! You had better start listening and acting right or she will burn the fucking house down" Ianto yelled as he stopped the vehicle and got out all in one fluid movement, then paused as he saw Jack standing on the front porch watching them, his face one of fury.

"Shit" Curtis groaned as he looked at his child who was calmly smearing spit on the window.

He had to get a better grip on her.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The lake house" Jack said as he watched Ianto pacing the hallway, "we will take the kids and blow this popsicle stand for a long weekend. The Imperoony only goes for company, we know he is advanced with his home schooling you give him … Hawk will always chose the lake house over walks to the school and Ton will either come or stay behind with Fen."

Ianto sighed, waving a hand "You go look."

Jack opened the door to the Throne Room then slammed it, leaning against the wall "Shit."

"Everywhere" Ianto whined.

"Right. I will get the men onto it … a clean up, replacement of anything that is too badly grossed and we go for a long weekend. We will leave this arvo when we pick up Imp from school, take the weekend, back late Monday … maybe even Tuesday!"

"But … what if someone needs me?"

"They should have needed you sooner!" Jack snapped "I am sick of this. He wanted her, he needs to take some responsibility. You have tried to help and train him, he was doing so well in the classes then went sideways once she got here. After all … if she were in this house she would not act like this."

"You don't know that Cariad, and there are two parentals over there" Ianto sighed "she is a hard nut to crack."

"You you are the nutcracker!" Jack said, then blinked and laughed softly as he pulled Ianto into his arms.

"They need to suck it up and get on with it instead of softly softly. She doesn't need softly. She needs structure, discipline and control" Jack said sternly "I know this, I read the books."

"What books."

"Yours!"

Ianto laughed weakly, unable to argue with that and he pouted for a kiss, so sweet and gentle as Jack rubbed his back and whispered that it would be OK, they just needed to take a moment. Maybe Curtis needed a scare as well … to remember that he bit this little lump off to chew … he may as well choke on it.

"So many mixed metaphors" Ianto sighed.

"So much biting" Jack agreed, kissing him again "I love you Doctor Harkness-Jones."

"And I love you too, my Captain."

Jack left Ianto packing as he went next door to talk to Walt, the anger evident in the way their boy was slamming drawers and glaring into space.

"I just can't believe he let her into the house and didn't watch her!" he growled at his dad.

"Like that time you got into the shaving cream and decided to be Santa Claus? Myfanwy too? Remember?" Jack poked at Walt, "She was in that same mindset. It was amusing her, she didn't even think about if it was wrong or not. She still has to learn to judge things."

Walt nodded "So … long weekend. Sounds good, wish we could come."

Jack held his tongue as he felt like saying he was in a time out as well … they all were until Ianto calmed down.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"I will go get the kids, talk to River. We will leave this afternoon, take tomorrow, the weekend and Monday… maybe Tuesday .. see how we feel. Ton is still deciding if he can be away from Hawk for that long or if he wants to come with. Personally… he is coming." Jack was discussing the trip.

"Yeah, he just wants to think it's his idea. We will let him mull over it while I pack his things" Ianto agreed.

.

.

.

.

"So … they are going today?" Curtis asked with open concern.

"Yeah, they leave this afternoon, get there before dark. They have Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Maybe even Tuesday … they will play it by ear. We might go up Saturday morning, spend the night and go home Sunday afternoon. They still all get to see one another, have fun and we leave before she bites someone .. hopefully."

Curtis sighed as he rubbed his face, "She is soooo bitey."

"Well …I did offer to get one of those Hannibal Lector masks made for her but nooooooo you didn't want people to stare!" Walter rolled his eyes "And let's not forget award season … that will be soo much fun with those reins and straight jacket."

"Oh god" Curtis wailed, Walter smiling to himself as he started to walk away.

"Best go ask Taddy!"

.

.

.

.

"Well … timeouts are ineffective when she does not obey the rules. We need to reassess" Ianto walked confidently to the other room and looked around "You need to strip this room out."

"what?"

"This room. This play room. You need some high units she cannot climb, baskets and such so all toys are out of range. A handful on the floor. When she acts out she comes in here. We do not shut the door as she has been shut in too long now. You sit in the doorway instead, she is not left alone but not allowed to leave until she either says sorry or is calm enough for you to explain why it was wrong." Ianto explained. "You have been overrun and forgotten all the training, haven't you!"

"So .. how long?"

"Ten minutes … from the last temper tantrum to when she is released. Each time she pushes or yells, the timer starts again. Here. Put the clock here so she can see it, see you sigh and reset it even if it's just a clock, she will see you move the hands, see that she just cost herself time. She will soon learn." Ianto pointed to a shelf. "An egg timer or hour glass would be better, the movement more obvious."

"I will feel awful."

"And so will she … until she learns." Ianto agreed "Same as she loves outside time … she must learn Room Time when she misbehaves."

Curtis nodded knowing the next few days would be hard, especially with Ianto and family leaving for the cabin.

.

.

.

.

Now you have to remember, there is a hunk of time gone between the last story and this one … Ianto thought he **had** prepared Curtis with workshops, training and A LOT of talking. Curtis has a version of baby brain that is fogging things and it is going to get better … Ianto is a great believer in the fact you are never given more than you can handle and he has faith. Walter's soft amusement should be an indicator that she is not as bad as Curtis sees, maybe worse than if Ianto had total control and in the end… he will take those reins. We all know he had to shake things up here. But Curtis has to learn, he is not Ianto and has neither the intelligence or the life experiences … Ianto will fix things. He lives for this shit!


	9. Chapter 9

9

It all esulated so damn quick, one minute he was in total control the next ….

"Maisey you cannot have the dolly" Curtis said for thr third time as he lifted the doll out of her each "If you continue this I will have to put it back in the shelf and you will not get it on the reward shelf tomorrow. You know you are blowing today's choice right?"

Ianto had told him, do not judge until the end of the day, pros and cons. All good and bad that had happeend in a peacable manner but in the moment Cirtis forgot, telling her she would not win today. Shit.

She lost hers.

Maisey stopped reaching for the doll and stared at him, her arms dropping to her sides as he calmly handed the doll to a staff member to his horror she let loose a volley of words he had no idea she even knew, followed by a solid kick to his shin before she turned and started to run back up the aisle towards the other dolls on the shelf.

"Gaddamn it" Curtis muttered leaving the trolley to sprint after her and caught her by the dolls, pulling her back tawrds him as he again told her this was not the way she should be acting in public. For a little thing she is strong, and clever enough to know when she plants her feet she is as immovable as him. Also clever enough to know when he lifts a foot he is off balance and when he tried to take a step closer whil still holding onto her clothing she pushed instead of pull, taking them both down in a scream of anger as she screamed for her Daddy.

Curtis has never personally wrestled an electric eel but thinks it may be a simiar experience as she kicked, swore and bit like a bloody wild raccoon, gouging with little nails he knew he would be cutting later. The entie time she screamed for her Daddy, Walter the most likely one to have given in for the doll.

Then she was lifted off him and he gave a sigh of relief, looking up to thank the good samartian only to now know the true feeling of an electic eel as the store security tazed him with malice.

He woke on his face, his hands behind his back handcuffed as Maisey totally lost her mind, biting, scrmeaing and showing the police why she had been hard to handle in the first place. The four people trying to control her were failing terribly. You can't control crazy.

Curtis groaned and let his forehead meet the cool linoleum of the shop, not even thinking about germs as he revelled in her being someone else's problem for a moment.

God damn it.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Curtis sat in the chair provided as a woman crushed the 'poor child' to her breasts and tried to understand why it seemed to make her worse. Finally Curtis said to the nearest officer "Maisey's mother abused her, she is afraid of women. Each time she touches her, she only scares her more ya know."

The Manager turned to stare at him.

Finally, Maisey bit the woman's breast and ran to Curtis, throwing herself at him as she panicked "Taddy!"

"It's OK. Calm down, we will be OK. We will go home to Daddy soon" he finished, wondering how he was going to explain all this without Walter having a meltdown.

"OK. Care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" the Manager demanded.

"My daughter was abused, she is a survivor of terrible things and as a result she has … development and communication issues" Curtis said, still fuzzy from the taser "She wanted the bloody doll. I said no. she tantrumed. Then your fool of a man tazed me and she panicked thinking her Tad was getting killed."

The Manager stared at him for a while "She's white."

Curtis blinked. "Excuse me?"

"She is white!" the man repeated slowly "she's not yours."

Curtis felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he remembered Ianto talking about the prejudice he faced with Walter, staring at the fat fuck with open hostility "Are you seriously going to arrest me and refuse me medical attention because of the colour of my skin?"

Curtis had clocked the people watching, said this loudly and watched those nearby react, phones coming out and one man stepping closer "Excuse me. What the hell is this?"

"Look, you can step back. We have this!" the officers barked. "Now. Explain why you … clearly back… have a white child in your care?"

"It's this new fangled thing they call adoption" Cutis said slowly in the same tone "Other people use it too … some not even black!"

Titters as people watched the show. Maisey stopped crying and Curtis knew it was the tipping point, she was about to come out swinging. He considered, then decided to let her go, see what they thought then if they are so sure he was some terrible paedophile abducting her. He settled back to watch the show.

She chose the security guard, walking over and seizing the man's tazer. The man yelped and started to wrestle with her as she bit him, clawed him and snarled like a dog.

Curtis looked at the officer who stood gaping with shock.

"Want me to call her off before she gets it loose and tazers his dick or something?" he asked calmly "Better let me loose. Maisey is wicked strong."

Those recording the entire thing hooted softly as Curtis raised his righteous head to stare the officer down.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Curtis now had a chance to breathe as his saviour entered the store, her badge flashing as much as her tits.

"AINTY GWENNIE!" Maisey yelled as she recognised someone, running to her "HE HURT TADDA AND I WANT MY DADDA!"

Gwen scooped the child to her hip and looked at the officers, their shock and confusion evident as she waltzed over "I was listening to the radio as I did a bit of shopping over at Al's. Heard chatter about some pedo snatching a child. I thought …. Nah. Then I heard a familiar number plate and think … surely not. I mean … clearly you asked for ID and know who he is. The family picture in his wallet all you need to confirm this is his child. Right?"

Silence. She looked around the group with raised eyebrows as Maisey howled and threw herself about like she had witnessed a murder "HE ZAPPED TADDA!"

"Zapped… what. It that a taser? What the fuck are you doing with that? Are you an authorised officer of the peace? Eh? Heddlu? Are you even licensed to carry?" she demanded, placing the child down and stepping closer to the security guard "You do realise that is assault right? You can't legally use that!"

"Ah… we were getting to that lieutenant… we just…" the officer that recognised her now stammered as he looked at his partner.

"Captain. I have my own precinct now fuckhead! I am Captain Cooper-Williams of Shangri-La Mountain Village. Just…just… what. Taking those cuffs off the victim?" she asked sweetly "You're fucked. You are all fucked and when this little one's grandparents learn about this … you loves are completely fucked!"

"Harkness-Jones" the thin one said, looking at Curtis' licence.

"How did you get that…wait. Did you get that out of my pocket while I was unconscious?" Curtis gaped "That's my fucking wallet!"

"Oh?" Gwen raised an eyebrow "You frisked him while he ws out? Took property without consent? No warrant?"

"Probable cause" the fat one said with growing confusion.

"Right. A child has a tantrum and you get to taze the parent, frisk them and steal their property. Right. I am sure any judge would go for that!" she snorted.

"Wait … I know that name" the thin one frowned "Where do I know that name?"

"Well …maybe because this is the husband of Walter Harkness-Jones our Welsh Adonis. Or because he is also the son-in-law of Captain Jack Harkness-Jones who is a legend at the academy and most likely trained you at some stage in some simulation games now that he is a consultant… or the other one… his husband Doctor Ianto Harkness-Jones the child psychologist. Or maybe it's the Jones tickling you … you know ... as in Idris Jones. The Hoodlum Kingpin?" she grinned "You just fucked up his nephew. Yeahhhhhhh. This is not someone you should fuck with…at all."

"Shit" the thin officer sighed as in the background the sound of tearing wafted for the doll aisle, Maisey was eagerly choosing two.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Captain Smith sat looking at Curtis as he rubbed his wrists and accepted a glass of water.

"So … he identified himself?"

"No. He grabbed her off me, then as I tried to tell him she was my daughter he tazed me. At no time did he identify himself or ask me any fucking thing" Curtis snarled.

"And that bruise forming on your face?"

"Well … he tazed me. I hit the ground pretty hard" Curtis repeated.

"Right. The tazer Maisey tried to take" he was getting the picture "And they searched you without consent?"

"Can't say yes unconscious can I." Curtis nodded.

"Shit-storm. Total shit-storm" the old man sighed rising to go chew out his men and book a lowly security guard for assault.

Curtis went to find his daughter, finding her still with the dolls and he sighed again "Tell me… who paid for those?"

The booking officer shrugged, the others shrugged and Curtis cursed softly. "Are you telling me that the four police officers at the scene let a little four year old steal two dolls from the store right in front of them? Seriously? What the hell were you doing!"

"Shit" one of the officers said with horror.

Maisey looked up, focusing on the man who said it as she repeated "SHIT!"

"Lovely. You've taught her a new word at least I guess" Curtis said to the startled officer, Captain Smith's hand connecting with the back of the man's head as he walked past.

Curtis really didn't know if things could get any worse and he was finally cleared to drive, talking her home with his hands gripping the wheel, going over and over what say without upsetting or enraging Walter. As he pulled into the shared driveway he saw Ianto packing the SUV for the Lake house trip and he burst into tears. Pulling to a stop and running from the vehicle into his arms, crying as he clung to him.

Ianto watched the little girl slide out to stand with a doll in each hand and a look of remorse.

"Come on, its OK. Come on" Ianto soothed as Curtis sobbed into his chest, totally heartbroken as he wailed that he had failed and probably didn't deserve Maisey anyway. Maisey listened as Citrus tearfully told Ianto he was done and Maisey didn't belong here with such a terrible Taddy that she would do this to him … he felt so worthless.

Ianto tried to get some control but Curtis was too clingy and he could only watch the little girl as she dropped the two dolls and walked calmly to her house.

She thought he meant that he didn't want her.

She was going to prepare to be taken away.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Once Curtis was firmly in Walt's embrace Ianto followed Maisey to her room where she was calmly placing things in her little backpack.

"Well now … that was quite day" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching her regard her toys, choosing who to take. "You think you are leaving now?"

She didn't answer, like on autopilot.

"This is how it goes, eh? You push and push until they give you back. You know they will sooner or later so … you force it. If they don't love you, don't want you why pretend otherwise. Hmmmm?" Ianto sighed "You really screwed up this time Maisey Girl. Tadda got hurt. He could have been seriously hurt. You know … some police are not nice, they shoot black people."

She froze, her hand almost to a toy.

"Tadda till does not understand you the way I do. He has not suffered, not known the pain of being unwanted. I have. My Da hated me, beat me and did terrible things to me. He killed my Mama too … he almost killed me." Ianto watched her hand waiver, then fall as she stood with her back to him "I wanted to die. It would have been nice, a cool dark hole in the ground to lie in, be gone in. I didn't really mind dying."

She turned to face him, her face unreadable.

"Of course … I didn't know my other Daddy and Taddy wanted me so badly. I thought they had me like… because they had to or something. Maybe they were paid to, or… I was all they could get. I waited for them to decide they didn't' want me anymore." Ianto smiled softly "Ren. You know Ren. Ask him sometime … his life not so different except after his parents left him behind he had a baby sister to try to care for too. Day after day he went through trash cans to find food for them both, scared and alone. He understands. You never fit in. Never. I know that too. But your Tadda doesn't. He loves you, he is silly enough to think you love too. All that hate and pain inside makes the love hard though, it has to fight so hard to be real. You need to let it happen too."

Maisey stepped towards him, her eyes filling with tears as her lip wobbled. He knew he had to go for the kill, no matter how mean it felt. She had to hear it, this was her truth.

"So … you go back. Others try and in the end no one makes it through the wall of pain and anger. They will leave you alone and you can suffer in silence. Shame. Poor Tadda will too. He will have failed you, something he will never forget, or forgive himself for and he will never love another child as he loves you. His heart will be all broken and damaged like yours now. You win. No one else can. Tadda cries himself to sleep missing you and scared for you. You will not care. There will be no more love to fight over."

She stared at Ianto long and hard, then turned to flee.

He hated being harsh but knew where she was running.

He could only hope it was enough … that it had worked.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Maisey ran into the room, launching herself at Curtis who pulled away from Walter to catch her, holding her close as he crooned that he was sorry the day had been balls.

"Total balls. Saggy, smelly balls. Sorry darling girl, my sweetling. Tadda is soooo sorry if went wrong. I wish I could take it away and throw it out the window like when I burnt the little cakes. Remember? Do over? Remember?" he swept her hair off her face and smiled softly "Want one? We could right? How about we open the window and scream out of it, all the anger and hatred and pain … throw it away and do it again … right this time. OK?"

She nodded and Curtis opened the large picture window, standing with her to scream as loud as they could, Maisey's voice breaking as he cuddled her from behind. He then shut the window as hard as he could, "There. Gone. We will never speak of it again, its' ruined and soggy now. Come on Maisey … a bath and maybe a movie in bed…yeah? Tell you what … I will watch with you and maybe Grace wants to come watch too … and we can write this entire day of as a stuff up."

She nodded as she clung to him, her hand scrabbling against this shirt as he lifted her up, cuddling her as she cling to him like a monkey.

"You are silly. Two. That was so bad. You stole two dolls and the police let you!" he scolded, then sniggered "Shocker. Uncle Idris would be proud though. He says you have Hoodlum tendencies. Hmmm? Little beast."

Ianto entered and watched the interaction, nodding as he saw her face. She was no longer full of the rage that came with fear.

"Tad?" Walter aid softly "Are you OK? Did he really taser Curtis? In front of her?"

"Yes. Violence is something she understands. To see it happen to Curtis must have terrified her beyond all words as she does not place him in the bad box. Seeing him in the b box, something evil or cruel happening … she reverted. It could have put his work with her back, luckily she is intelligent. She thinks that you are not keeping a score. Not waiting for the bad to outweigh the good. It never occurred to her that he might be hurt. In her world she is the victim. No one else. This was a scare."

What do we do now?"

"Like he said. Never mention it again, act like it was just a ruined cake and not worth being angry or resentful about. Give her time" Ianto whispered as Maisey finally drew back and looked into Curtis' face, checking him for injury as her little hand rubbed at the bruise forming on his forehead.

"It's OK darling. I can take it. For you … I would take all the pain in the world, if it helped you" he said as he hugged her to him again "My Maisey Girl. I would take all the pain in the world … to save you from it."

She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and wondered if it were true.

That he might love something as unlovable as her.


	15. Chapter 15

15

After getting to the Lake House Ianto had spoken on the phone with Curtis for over an hour, his tears and questions getting to him as he knew this was a breaking point for the family. Curtis was overwhelmed and Walter was on the verge of blowing up, his own phone call after Curtis had been full of anger and confusion.

This child was more of a task then either of them had really accepted. Ianto had warned, had conceded and enrolled Curtis in an advanced programme before they had taken her home in the hopes of helping but it was now becoming clear that they had misrepresented this child in her files so fucking much that only now were they starting to even see her behind her mask. Ianto was starting to think she was not three or four … more like six or seven?

After thinking about things Ianto went to town, waving out to people as he went into the little craft shop and gathered some things for a project.

"Hello there dear, you don't have your little black baby with you?"

Unlike his village, Marv's had not quite got the full hang of the family and Ianto felt his hackles rise for a moment before schooling his features to turn and find one of the oldest women he had ever seen. Wizened up and hunched over her walking frame, she looked pleased to see him and Ianto now felt that anger rush away as he knew she had not meant any offence.

"Hawk. He is playing in the water with his brothers while his father watches him. Jack is going to take them out on the boat soon, Hawk loves speed so a car ride versus a speed boat … I cannot compete that that." He smiled.

You know … since you lot got here things have been so much more exciting" she chuckled as she reached out to touch the fabrics he had been gathering, "Fat quarters. You do quilting young man?"

"I like little projects" he smiled back "I m always looking for something to do, drives my husband mad as he prefers to sit and burp, scratch himself then mow the lawns like a mad thing so he can flop back and drink a cold beer. I like constant things."

"We are all constants my dear, just some of us are louder" she chuckled as she started to move away "You know … you've missed a few colours. You have most but you need to remember good ones too."

Ianto blinked "How do you…"

But she was gone and Ianto shook his head with wonder as he looked at the three extra colours she had added to his pile of white, red, black, grey and green. The yellow, pink and purple bright. She was right, these were good colours too and he purchased them all, reuniting with the boys to sit with his sewing kit and watch the boat swing around the lake in vast circles as the faint sound of children's laughter echoed back across the water.

His project forming nicely. Might have to run back home for the afternoon.

For Maisey.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Maisey was in full meltdown mode as Penny stood screaming back at her with equal fury. Curtis was trying to comfort the little boy who stood cradling his hand as Walter crouched trying to reason with the little girl who paused to take another deep shuddering breath then let loose another high pitched volley.

None of them saw Ianto enter the house, their focus on the two children and with that calm of a seasoned parent, he scooped the child up and walked outside into the garden, heading for the compost heap in the corner where he thumped her back to her feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind, essentially trapping her in the shit. Literally … in the compost anyway. The shock of the sudden extraction had stopped her tantrum and she stood silent with surprise as he continued to hug her from behind. The he released her, knelt and spun her around to face him, angry tears rolling down her face as she stared at him.

"Maisey. I see you are in a bit of a bind yet again" Ianto said calmly, "Are you going to hear me if I talk or is your head too full of shouting right now?"

She blinked slowly, then took a breath and wiped at her face.

"OK. I will take that as you saying you can hear me. Right?" Ianto said and she nodded "Right. I want to start by saying I missed you while we were gone. I wondered what you were doing and if you were happy at all. Also … I worried if you didn't miss me too."

She blinked.

"Did you miss me?"

She nodded slowly, like she was looking for the trick here.

"OK. I made you something too, wanna see?"

Her eyes widened now as she stared at him and he drew something form his pocket.

"It's a book. I like books, you might have noticed that. So … see there on the cover? It says Maisey's Book" Ianto held up the material book and showed her the embroidered writing "And here, inside the cover is a word. Can you see? I know you cannot read it, I am not silly but I know you see the colour. What colour is this Maisey?"

"Red"

"Well done, yes. Good girl. Red. The writing in white thread, it says Angry. OK? So … this page is an angry one, like you feel right now. Now, the next one … this is black. This one is sad. When you feel sad everything looks black, right? Sad." Ianto let her take the book and run her fingers over the words, turning the pages over as he said the word on each page including those with pictures of things like food or drink or someone in bed asleep "grey is boring and green is jealous. The yellow is happy, pink is funny and purple is love. See? A love heart too in the corner. Now … this page might be one you need to know."

The white page had a lot of threads, all colours on it all sort of randomly placed.

"This one … is a bit of everything. It's confused or frustrated. When you are not sure what you feel but it's all jumbled around and pushing at your head" Ianto tapped the page. "This is your mood book. When you can't find the words you need, when your head is too loud, you can use this. Pull it from your pocket and find the right coloured page so the person you are trying to talk to gets it, OK? I know you are intelligent. I am not stupid, neither are you. I see you Maisey. You are clever and life had failed to help you out with what you need. I will try to help you out but we need to agree on some things. OK? If this is to work, we have to work together. We have to try."

She nodded, looking back at the book with wonder, again turning pages as he softly repeated the words on each one, her eyes drinking it in. Then he took the long ribbon sewn on the spin of it, trying it to the strap of her pinafore. Ianto then asked "There. Now … want to look at this yucky stuff in the garden some more, or wanna try to say sorry to Crispin for hurting his hand? Family means saying sorry."

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, walking confidently past Ianto for her back door, back to the chaos she had created and Ianto watched as her hand clutched the book fiercely.

She was clever. He was sure she might even have been be a normal child but the lack of structure and help in the beginning had made her cunning and cruel. She had to learn, she had to understand. Or she would be a little sociopath.

He rose to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Maisey stood looking impassively at the little boy as tears rolled down his face, Walter nursing him as he rubbed at the hand and kissed it now and then.

"Maisey would like to talk to you" Ianto said calmly "But her head is full of noise and scratching so she is going to try something different. She will show you instead."

Maisey had the book and she looked at Ianto then turned the page. Penny looked at it and then at his Grandy, also a clever child he said "Anger? You are angry Maisey? With me?"

"No Pen. This book it for her own feelings. It's her Maisey book. She is angry at herself." Ianto corrected gently, everyone having to learn today. "Maisey … can you find another one, like a conversation, you need more than one word sometimes."

She considered and then looked at a few pages and opened the one with food on it, holding that up now.

"Hungry. You are hungry?" Penny slid from his father's lap to look at the book with interest "Angry and hungry. Like … Grampy calls Grandy Hangry?"

She nodded and gave a ghost of a smile, then found another page. This one had a large flower on it. "Sorry."

Penny looked at the book, then at her. "So … you saw me making a sandwich when you were hungry too and got mad? Then you didn't mean to slam my hand in the cupboard and are sorry you hurt me?"

She nodded looking at her feet.

"But … if you had said … I would have made you one too silly" he said with a sigh too big for a little boy "Maisey … I am your brother now. I will feed you if you are hungry. I know you get mad, we all get mad but you can't blow up all the time. It only scares and hurts. You don't get your sandwich that way."

Walter was so proud of his little man for being so calm and kind, pulling him back to kiss his cheek. Curtis knelt and addressed her "Maisey … thank you for explaining that. We did not understand. We all get confused and misunderstand each other at times. I know … thank you for trying to fix it. Apologising can be hard but I am glad you did."

She nodded.

Ianto gave him a look and he took a breath then asked softly "Maisey. You did something wrong. What should happen now, do you think?"

She looked at her feet and then with a sad sigh she started to walk, Curtis following as Ianto stayed back and as Maisey settled herself on the bottom step of the stairs with a look of doom Curtis as touched the egg timer to begin her punishment.

"OK, when the sand all runs to the bottom of the hour glass … your time is up and you are allowed off the step. Since you already apologised and explained, I will not expect that when you get off. Sometimes you will have to talk calmer to us afterwards but I am pleased with you today, well done Maisey. You sit and take the time out to think, consider what happened and how you can do it differently to avoid this step next time OK?"

Curtis then hooked a chair and sat on it, her face one of surprise as she looked up at him.

"What? I am not leaving you here all alone. I now you don't like that. I will sit with you, I will respect your punishment and we will not speak but I will not leave you here alone, OK? Each time you have to sit here or in the room someone will be with you, sharing the time. Family shares." He explained.

Penny appeared with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other, placing then on the step next to her "There you go Maisey. Raspberry jelly and cheese. You like those ones, you always do. And orange juice not milk. You don't like milk, I remembered."

She stared at the food, then at him and smiled softly "Thank yew Pen."

"You are welcome Maisey" he smiled as he leaned over her and gave her a hug "When you are finished your timeout we can go butterfly chasing outside, OK?"

She lit up, nodding as she scooped up a half of the sandwich and stated to eat. Penny nodded with satisfaction and wandered off, Ianto's voice softly filling the house as he talked to the kids and Walter's faint laughter was heard.

"Maisey" Curtis said softly "He broke the rules then, no one is supposed to talk to you on the step. He did that right in front of me. Do you think I need to punish him?"

Her eyes widened, her mouth full of food as she shook her head and reached for the book, finding the page for HAPPY then shook her head again.

"Yeah" Curtis settled back "You are right. We can pretend that one didn't happen. I Agree."

They settled to watch the sand as it slowly filled the bottom of the hourglass.


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Well?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto unload a surprise. Ben exploding from the SUV with Monkey in hot pursuit, Imp screaming as he ran to meet them and the three falling in a heap of glee. Penny slid out and ran for Ton to tell him something.

"Well … I think it will work" Ianto smiled softly "And I was begged for a sleepover by some beasts. I figured…it's the weekend. The Gracie Girl is doing one at Sam and Fen's so Maisey has a quiet night alone with her parents. Walt and Curt are coming tomorrow, leaving the next day and can take them back, a night of pirates is OK, right?"

"Are you kidding? He's been bored out of his skull. Ton has been pretty patient but I know Jill is starting to hide. Hawk is just growling at him like a little dog so … he's sort of sad" Jack smiled "I hoped actually … I know you can't say no to those little faces."

Ianto explained what happened with Penny and Jack's smile faded as he listened, groaning as he listened then asked if the little man was OK. He was so pleased to hear he had made her a sandwich and been kind instead of sulking, such a sweet boy.

"I think … I think Curt might be finally getting it. It took a solid slam of his face though. Gods, I did warn them. I was worried she might be a bit hard at first but … I also expected Walter to be more supportive. He's sort of stepped back a lot" Ianto sighed as he accepted a glass of wine, Ton outside laughing with the kids as they all played happily.

"I think he sees Curt so much like you, he doesn't want to step on toes. I will have a word with him tomorrow, get him alone OK?" Jack promised, knowing his own early days were peppered with foot-in-mouth disease accompanied with bouts of inaction.

"I need another good look at her files. I think they have her age wrong too" Ianto moaned happily around a mouthful of wine, then swallowed nad continued "I am now of the opinion she is at least seven, if not nine?"

"That small?" Jack frowned "I mean ... she looks about four or five."

"Deceptive. Why I think she is so quick. She's got the mental capacity of a much older child but not the learning to go with it, so imagine a very angry Ton." Ianto rose, patting Jack's knee "I got that cheese we had forgotten, want some?"

"Oh darling, you offer me such fancies" Jack said in a silly voice, watching Ianto slide back inside to leave him on the porch watching the kids.

Jack knew Ianto would not be able to resist helping, Curtis also unable to withstand the Mighty Tadda.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Walt and Curtis arrived with two excited little girls, both running to see what the boys were doing and soon laughter will filling the air as they showed the girls a little cubby house they had made with Jack's help that morning.

"Hey Tad" Curtis called happily, lifting something out of the back and Ianto smiled as he saw some toys coming out. "Maisey and Grace have some things to keep here so they can do girly things without having to go around the lake for toys."

"Brilliant idea, their own treasure chest" Ianto said as he watched Curtis carry it inside to put under the stairs next to the mess of boy's things. Walter said softly that Curtis was feeling better today, a good night's sleep, the book an exciting thing for Maisey and generally a quiet house once she was in bed was a wonderful thing for both of them.

"We all need some time together, without that connection we lose sight of one another. With all our kids, if Jack and I didn't do our Date Nights we might go mad" Ianto smiled "Not that I mind trysts in the dark but it's nice to have a conversation while not forcing a doll's head back on or puling gum out of someone's hair."

"You know … I wanted this, so badly I dreamed of a little family. A picnic in the park while they fly kites… can you imagine? Maisey would probably hang one of the other kids from the kite's tail" he sighed.

"Curty love … look at her. Laughing, playing without biting or thumping … a little girl. Ok, a slightly rabid one but … getting better each day. You are doing OK" Ianto assured him lovingly pulling him close, a soft kiss to his cheek not unwelcome either "I am proud of you for sticking with it. You know … she is the hardest I have seen and I am confident that you are ticking all the boxes. Hurdles are to be expected .. nothing is ever easy. Not really, why it's so worthwhile when we succeed."

Curtis nodded, leaning in close as he smelt that strong scent so similar to Walt's.

Yes. He was finally getting it right, wasn't he.

.

.

..

.

I know some of you are wondering why my stories have dropepd off ... I am getting prepared for the Christmas stories I surprise you with so good things are coming next month xxx


	20. Chapter 20

20

The cloth book was a game changer, Ianto didn't know why he hadn't considered it before. Each patchworked page different and being fabric, it could be washed whenever she got it dirty, as he knew she would. constantly. Like flash cards, the book gave her an instant response to something when her temper got the better of her. She showed herself more clever than the files said as he found her drawing on the back cover. Leaning over to see a picture of a stick figure with its arms out. He considered.

"hug?"

She turned to see him there and smiled, nodding as she pointed at it, then threw her arms around him and gave him one.

"Ahhhhh, asking for one. Maisey, great idea. Here, give me that pen and I will write the word for you." Ianto smiled as he wrote 'I need a hug' and said it out loud, her face glowing as she hugged the book. He kissed her cheek and told her how clever that was, then watched her race off to show Penny. Ren was playing with him and they both stopped to look at the page, then to Ianto's delight Ren threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, showing that anyone can use the book.

"Tad" Walter said as he joined his father, settling at the picnic table still covered with art supplies from the children's earlier project.

"Hey Walty Bum" Ianto siad distractedly, waiting as the boys helped Maisey make a daisy chain "Where are the others?"

"Sam and Curtis are making cupcakes and Maisey got bored pretty damned fast hen she saw she was not able to eat one until they cooled and were iced. The boys of course wanted to play." Walter smiled "She is so happy with that book. Last night she showed me the picture of someone in bed sleeping."

"Tired."

"Yeah, I asked if she wanted her bath and bedtime, her whole face lighting up" he smiled.

"Encourage her to say the word too. The book is an aid, not a crutch. In time she will say the word forgetting to use the book. But you must repeat the word out loud to show you see it, encourage her to say it too. We need to remind her to use her words, she speaks quite well when she isn't thinking about it" Ianto started placing pens in their packet.

"Tad. Thank you for this. I know Curtis really screwed the pooch with his overflowing heart. He forgot the things he was told, wanting to love her so much. Sometimes … sometimes it is not about loving them, its' about helping them. He sees that now. He has to be the boss, not her friend." Walter smiled "the friend thing comes naturally."

Ianto smiled, not spoiling it with words as he reached out and took his adult son's hand, raising it to kiss the knuckles softly. His lovely friend. Walter has listened to Jack, was now active here.

Maisey's donkey dray filled the air as the boys laughed along with her, the daisy chin looking silly on Jill's head as the dog sat calmly allowing the madness.


	21. Chapter 21

21

They had returned to find themselves being called in for a little meeting about what had happened with the store. Their lawyers wanted to 'clarify' things.

Walt entered without fanfare, followed by Curtis and they settled with their lawyer to eyeball the two lawyers sitting opposite along with the Store Manager, Area Manager and security guard involved. Between the two boys sat their lawyer …. George, his face stern as he settled without a single thing in front of him, not even a pen. Ianto also entered, leaning against the back wall to observe with his eyes firmly on the security guard.

The files the other men had made it look like months of work instead of a few days. One of them who had introduced himself as Morley, the Area Manger was clearly in charge and took point "I just want to start by saying this is not a trial or anything like that. Just a little meeting so we can clear some things up before this goes any further."

"Like a criminal proceeding?" George asked calmly "You will go for a row of shit cans, the payout for this will be quite substantial. Are you here to make us an offer?"

Morley snorted like it was funny "We are here to make sure you don't go off half cocked making allegations you cant' back up. We have footage of the child clearly stealing merchandise, attacking staff and generally being a little monster. We also have footage of your …ah… client here unable to control her. Of course to anyone watching, it seems like he is trying to snatch her given her reactions to him touching her."

"We have the cell phone footage from those present" George said softly "also … the Heddlu."

"As for the taser" the man continued to talk like George had not spoken "Our officer here has had training and currently holds a certificate in the maintenance and handling of the weap… ah… equipment. He is authorised to carry it and use it. He did indentify himself, as the footage on the cell phones did not start until later it does not show this."

George canted his head as he sized up the stupidity in the room "You do know… those with the cell phones were actually there? Watching? Can be material witnesses?"

"Really?" Walt spoke now, "I would love to see that certificate."

Silence as they stared at the handsome man, his eyebrow rising ad he held out his hand and George cleared his throat. Walt accepted the certificate and handed it to George without even looking at it and George hummed, removed his cell phone and took a picture of the certificate before the others could react, then leaned back "Falsifying documents. Tisk, tisk."

"I know there are only two workshops a year for that weapon… and it is a weapon as you started to call it before you corrected yourself. The first class was at the end of last year, the next not for another two months. The dates will be interesting to match up to the classes. I do know about those … my father takes them." Walt clarified with a shark-like grin.

The Area manager called for a short break.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto came out of the bathroom stall to find the security guard standing there at the sink washing his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. He noticed Ianto and smiled softly "Hey, you are in there with them, right? Man, your boss is a grim old bugger isn't he?"

Ianto blinked, then realised this idiot thought he was George's assistant or something so he simply smiled back.

"Yeah" the guy continued, unaware that he was calling up a whirlwind "I mean … a Jig-a-boo with a little kid like that, bound to be confusion. Shouldn't mix your colours ya know?"

The man sniggered at his own joke as the Area Manager came out of another stall to stare at him with horror, Ianto canting his head as he asked softly "Jig-a-boo? Not heard that one since I was small."

"Yeah" the idiot sniffed "I mean … not like I actually hurt him or nothing. After all … they feel pain differently right? Didn't hurt him at all."

Ianto reacted, swinging low and catching the man in the gut, then the other fist connecting with the side of his head, slamming it into the sink he had just been standing at and the man dropped like a stone. Ianto looked at the stunned area manager and smiled "Not like it really hurts them right? Bigoted scumbags? They feel pain differently right?"

The man blinked slowly.

Ianto nodded politely as he wished his hands, then collected paper towels and then turned at the door to flick them into the wastepaper basket … nothing but net.

"You know" he said as he hesitated at the door "This has the potential to really blow up in your face. Not only is he a fucking retard, those papers false and with the husband of a prominent gay black movie star been assaulted in your store … no one has even thought of that poor child who witnessed her father getting attacked like that. The therapy alone will be soooo expensive. I should know ... I am their child psychiatrist and I can tell you … I see years of therapy ahead."

"A child psychiatrist" Morley repeated looking at the heap on the floor, then at him.

"What? Hoodlums can't be successful?" Ianto asked with wide eyes "Oh. Yeah … forgot to say …. We are Hoodlum too. How many stores do you have? Shame to see any burn down now .. freak things happen like that ya know. Hope you have good insurance for obvious arson."

The man made a small noise in the back of his throat as Ianto finally let the door swing closed as he walked away.

Touch down!


	23. Chapter 23

23

They resumed their seats, the guard now sporting a blackening eye and toilet paper up his left nostril. Curt gaped at him as George made out he couldn't see anything and Walt slowly turned in his chair to look back at his father who was calmly leaning against the wall once more.

"So" Morley said softly "I think this has gone far enough. This guard is fired, effective immediately without benefits."

"What!" the man squealed "that fugger over dear juss…."

"Fugger?" Ianto said, speaking in the room for the first time "Is that Fucker you are trying to say? Or Fugger is in Nigger lover? Is this another racist comment? I can assure you my wife WAS black. As is my son. However … my husband is white. So … maybe it's faggot you are trying for?"

Silence as Ianto pushed off from the wall and spoke directly to Morley "I think we are done, don't you? We expect to find an offer on the desk by close of today. One suitable for the discomfort and upset caused for the charity of our choosing."

"Charity?" the Area Manager looked at Ianto with surprise "You are not personally seeking the damages?"

"You are seriously looking at one of the entertainment industry's most successful exports in years and asking that? My Godson is a multimillionaire, as is his lovely little sister, my Goddaughter Babs. His man standing behind him there is also a multimillionaire in his own right. Money is not the issue, never was. The public display of support for a good cause and the heartfelt apology for the insult caused is our due."

"I agree" the Area Manger nodded as the lawyers made noises of shock "And might I say, you are all being very generous about this. Now I know the facts, I think some re-education and extra training is in store for some staff in this area."

"But that man in the suit fugging hit me!" the security guard whinged.

"Really?" Morley looked down at him with distain "I never saw that. I saw conduct unbecoming one of my employees."

They walked out into the sunshine and Curtis started to laugh softly "Did you really smack him Tad?"

"A Gentleman never kiss and tells …" Ianto winked "And a Hoodlum never punches and crows!"

Walter laugher as he pulled Curtis close and kissed him, revelling in the public walking by who all stopped as they recognised the star.

Walter shone.

.

.

.

Sorry posting is late, slept through my alrm, late for work ...LOL ... donig this in my break


	24. Chapter 24

24

George was inspecting the small child with interest, Maisey hiding behind the chair growling softly at him as she looked out at him with distrust. He smiled and leaned closer "You know … Babs used to do that. But she liked to hiss."

She stared at him silently now.

"I am a Godfather. Do you know what one of those is?"

She shook her head as she settled and now let him see her more, Curt's careful hair brushing coming undone as a ribbon was already long gone. He smiled as he explained "I am not a real Dad, sort of like … a Watch Over You Dad. I make sure things are OK and if you need anything it's got for you. Also … if anyone is mean and your parents can't make them stop … I can."

She considered then pointed a little finger and he started to laugh as he turned his head to look at the photo of Ianto and Jack on the mantelpiece that she ws gesturing at. He agreed "Yes, your grandparents are quite scary too."

She nodded then a soft smile as she looked at him and then around the room as she deemed him no longer a threat. Penny wandered into the room "Maisey Girl!"

Maisey smiled and fumbled around in the front of her hoodie, then from the front pocket she withdrew her book. It was softer and a bit screwed up but being material she knew that Tadda Curty would iron it when it went in the bath. She considered then showed Pen a picture. He leaned in "Hungry. You know you gotta say it, it's a rule Mase."

"Hungry, please" she added, wide eyes as he grinned.

"So, you're the feeder are you?" Gordon smiled as he watched Penny get a packet of crisps down and open them, handing them over for her to inspect, sniff then devour.

"I'm her brother. It's sort of my job" Penny answered "Ben does too but … she's mostly mine. Grace likes Ben. Maisey likes me. Not a bad deal, she's soo funny when she does dog stuff. Did you know … she can lift me off my feet? She's so strong."

"So I hear" he leaned back watching as the little boy calmly reached out to stroke her hair, leaning in to kiss her forehead before wandering back to get the apple he was after in the first place, as he left he gave Gordon a high five.

Maisey stood up to follow and after a moment's hesitation she gave him a high five too.

Curtis watched from the doorway with undisguised glee as she hummed softly, happy today.

Gordon was smitten.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto had retired to bed early, spent and wanting to just put the annoyances of the past few weeks behind him. Jack entered to find Ianto still awake, staring at the ceiling with a look he knew well. The 'gonna set an arse on fire' look. Seems he hadn't let things go quite yet, chewing away.

"Hey" Jack said softly as he settled on the bed covers and lay next to his lover "You OK?"

"Hmmmm"

"Need anything?"

"Temperance"

Jack snorted and then before he could stop himself he started to laugh softly, rolling to kiss Ianto gently "Only that? I might have some somewhere, need to check my pockets."

"Mmmm. Seems I need some as of late" Ianto sighed "I done smacked that prick up good in the men's room with the Area Manager watching on. Went total Hoodlum."

"Damn" Jack agreed "and I missed it?"

"Was nasty and quick, I surprised myself. Thought I was past that but it seems a baby is always a baby to be defended" Ianto sighed, then rolled to Jack, now facing one another "Shower and come to bed. Come hold me, love me. I want to be in you tonight."

"Oooooo, such things you say to me with that wanton mouth" Jack smiled, talking a kiss and revelling in the raw affection between them. No need to hide lust when they both enjoy the roughness of it.

"One more thing. Maisey. I am sure she's seven or so. Will get Owen to do a bone density test, see if we can get a better estimate. We were lied to on so many levels. That poor little girl has had so much sorrow, is so backward in her development because of it … I know I have been stepping back but I don't think I can much more. Curtis has a handle on it, is confident now so I don't think he will feel like I am smothering if I take a more active roll now his is cemented as Tad. Also … George is making overtures bout the naming ceremony. Old shit, not even a Hoodlum but knows full well the Godfather is named there and is making it clear she is his as much as Babs and Fen."

"And the rest" Jack snorted softly, "He is Godfather to all of them, pushing Tosh and Owen aside here he can. Even Idris who thought it was funny that time he spoke first out of turn. Not that I mind. He is a loving man and his own life empty of beasts. We can share ours no worries."

"I love you, now go shower. No sweaty armpits, I might want to sleep nuzzled into one!"

Jack kissed him again and rose to leave, turning back to watch Ianto smile softly up at him.

Of course they can share, so much to be thankful for that their shared heart overflows.


	26. Chapter 26

26

The house was asleep, the only noise the ticking of the clock in the hallways that fascinated Maisey with the long chains hanging from it with balls on the end. So huge and still, but every now and then it chimed music. Sort of nice in a weird way. Someone called Bruce had given it to them, Walt talking about this man like he was nice too.

Maisey. Yes. She was currently sneaking down the stairs, her bunny rabbit slippers that nice George fella gave her looked cute and she was momentarily mesmerised by them as they flopped from step to step, then she shook herself to refocus. Moving for the kitchen, the panty beckoning. She looked around furtively, the yanked it open, slipping inside and seizing a packet of crisps, settling it the corner to devour them with wanton delight.

"Maisey?" Walt's soft voice startled her and she froe as the door swung open and the light was flicked on, Walter there in his dressing gown, dishevelled from sleep. "There you are. Want a hot chocolate sweetie?"

She nodded mutely, still unable to swallow yet with her mouth fill of crisps.

"Come on then, grab the packet of chockie bickkies too if ya like." Walt turned and wandered off leaving the door open like he had not just caught her doing one of the worst things you can do. Stealing food. She stepped out to find him doing as he had said. Making hot chocolate in a pot on the stove.

"Some people heat the milk in the microwave and simply pour it over the chocolate, stirring it together but this how my Taddy always made it and it tastes so much better with a little extra love" Walt ssid conversationally "open the packet, I am craving chocolate. I have my Taddy's sweet tooth. Apparently my Mother only liked tart or salty. I never knew her, she died when I was born ya know."

He poured the hot chocolate into two cups, adding marshmallows and then placing one in front of the child. He added some cold mil to it and settled back, now calm as he knew she could not scald herself.

"I remember the first time I met my Daddy. Taddy was nervous, excited and so happy. I saw this big handsome man with a huge smile … I saw that he was a safe person. Ya know? That feeling that someone is not bad?" Walt sighed "Life was easier when I was little. I was loved, spoilt a bit and always happy. I am sorry life has been unkind so far love, but it doesn't have to be that way. Not now. My Taddy taught me how to love. I can teach you. Seriously, you can learn to be happy without fearing the loss of it."

She sipped her drink and nodded, wanting that too.

Seems this place is where you can be happiest, if she just learned how to let herself be.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Ianto was in the bed, half asleep as Jack entered, this was becoming a habit. The one usually last to bed already there … tonight Ton was in the middle with a look of glee that melted Jack's heart. So this is why Ianto was in there already, his little man wanted cuddles tonight? Jack loved his Tonny so much. He rushed through his bedtime routine as he knew Ton was waiting for him to join them. They had matching PJs tonight, another pair waiting for Jack on the bed and Jack squeed happily at the little things that mkae it so much fin.

"Hello champ. If you're here … where is Hawk?"

"Sleepover" Ton said happily "With LB."

"Ah. Really? Wow, his first sleepover. Cool." Jack slimed into the bed and kissed Ton softly on the cheek.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did Uncle George come from?"

Ianto rolled to watch Jack consider his answer. Finally Jack said "Well, Stephen's Mama was called Alice, remember?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Well, George was her uncle … like … not real uncle. More, I think her mother's cousin who was called uncle. A Godparent to her. And he is to Fen as well. When Alice died, he was the one who made sure Stephen was OK with us and in so doing became family too. Being a High Court Jodge, he is powerful and makes sure we are OK" Jack said as he considered "As time went by he became godfather to all of you kids."

"But so is uncle Idi?"

"You can have more than one love" Ianto whispered "A couple.. or three? Four? Why not. The role of a godfather is to make sure you are OK, to watch over you. Get it 'God' father? GOD? Like a smaller version of a God, they watch over you and guide you when you need it."

"Ahhhhh. Maisey likes him, she said so" Ton muttered, snuggling it to his Dad and Jack held him close, kissing his forehead.

We need a bigger bed" Ianto sighed to the ceiling as he settled back "Three grown men in here now. My little Toninator is a big fellow now. I am so proud of him."

Ton hummed with delight as he snuggled further in the bed and then Ianto rolled to spoon him, the two men clasping hands over Ton's hip and they settled to sleep. Much as they did when he was little and it was a comfort to know he always had a spot.

But Tad was right.

Need a bigger bed.

Room for Angel.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Maisey was stalking around the store like a wild animal seeking prey and as she neared her target he seemed to sense her, running away before she could seize him and she growled low, racing after him as he laughed, his little musical sound making Ianto turn to watch with a warm smile.

"Careful Hawkeye" he called out "Don't bang your head."

Hawk waved a hand dismissively at his Taddy as he ran, Maisey on all fours chasing him making barking noises now and Jack turned to watch with a frown. He then turned away, Ianto clearly not concerned so he shouldn't be either. He knew Ianto was on it.

"Oh! A sleigh bed!" Jack gushed, running for a huge bed that looked like it needed at least four reindeer to pull it, Ton already there poking at it. He frowned "Don't know Dad. We will all get awful hot in there!"

Jack nodded then pointed to an American style King bed, so huge it would take twice the size of a normal double bed. It looked like it belonged in a porn movie for some mass orgy. Ton gasped and ran for it calling out to his parentals "come on. We can test it!"

Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes as he laid on his preferred side, Ton in the middle and Jack on the other side. Ton lay there then yelled "Missy May and Hawkeye … come on. Testing"

Ianto was amused now as Hawk ran to get next to Jack then Maisey clambered up next to Ianto, cuddling into him without a second thought. Ianto pulled her close and kissed her forehead, letting her snuggle in as she sighed softly. No fear. No discomfort. Lord, she had come far.

Ton stared at the ceiling, then star-fished in the middle of the madness. "Will we need new linens?"

"Yes love" Ianto mumbled through Maisey's hair.

"And what will happen to your bed I wonder?" Ton asked, his hands coming up to waggle fingers together, showing he was scheming and thinking they did not know his cleverness in the simple question. Jack caught it and grinned.

"Well … I guess we will not keep it in the room as well, not much room if we have them both" Jack said with an exaggerated frown, "I wonder what we will do with it"

"Well … if it's going to be in the way … Angel and me might have it for our room?" Ton said with raised eyebrows, like it had just occurred to him "We will need a big bed for cuddles. My, how fortuitous!"

Ianto smothered a giggle in Maisey's hair as she clung to him with glee, Jack shaking his head as he looked over at his son.

"You know Ton … that would be a great idea. The trundle bed would fit under it as well. The other one can go to someone in the village. Clever. Yes. It would be easy to move into your room." Jack said with the same dreamy voice "That might work."

"Yes!" Ton hissed, his eyes narrowing like all he needed was a white fluffy cat to stroke "Indeeeeeeeed."

Ianto giggled some more as Maisey held on tightly with delight.

A cool family outing she had been invited on and was so much fun. McDonalds next!

WOW


	29. Chapter 29

29

Maisey was examining the cake with extreme care, her face so close to the frosting it was a wonder it wasn't on her nose. Ton turned to find her crouched by the table doing this and smiled "Want some Missy Moo?"

She grinned and nodded then remembered the rule "Please?"

Ton walked over and held out the sharp knife "Go on then. You have to start somewhere. The real trick to cake is knowing the way to cut it. It's OK …no real way I guess, it still tastes good."

She plunged it in serial killer style and he gently guided it down with his hand over hers, then he explained "This is a left over from a wedding cake testing. That's when the people getting married taste the different cakes to see which one they like most and then that becomes their wedding cake. Sometimes they choose more than one so the layers are different when you cut into them. Look, this is the cake they chose, see the photo? Four layers with little columns between. I will have to reinforce the parts on the first tier where the weight will be with four hidden solid blocks so the weight doesn't sink into the cake. That would be a disaster … would look pretty funny though."

She looked with interest, Ton someone who spoke to her normally and made sense. She chewed as she tapped the tablet showing knowledge of technology "I like that one!"

"Yeah. Me too. When Angel and me get married I want several cakes. Like … the leftovers will be mental. Gods, my mouth is watering thinking about it. So many options, why limit yourself? Like … The other day my Daddy made a sandwich with so much stuff in it that it took him both hands to hold it … bet it tasted brilliant!"

"Yeah" she nodded "Food is great."

"Well … life would be pretty sad without the sweet things Missy Moo. You know … try this one. It's got M&Ms in it." He pointed and she gasped with delight, savouring the crunching in the chocolate fluff. "When it's your birthday I will make you a special cake that is all yours. When is your birthday?"

She shrugged and kept eating "Never had one."

Ton froze, his eyes widening with horror as he learned a horrible truth.

All these years …. No cake.

Oh man … Daddy and Taddy would learn of this terrible wrong, Daddy's hero pose would be needed and Taddy's superior brain to fix this shocking and catastrophic … love that word … happening.

Ton scooped up Pru as she went past and gave her a stroke or two … for inspiration.

He had work to do!


	30. Chapter 30

30

January 4th is Neve's Birthday, January 7th Papa John's Birthday, January 26th Jazzy, February 14th is Dad's Birthday and February 22nd is Grace, March 8th Stephen's Birthday and March 15th is Penny, April 6th Chrys' Birthday, May 4th Monkey, May 16th Imp and May 28th is Benji man, July 15th is mine…" Ton paused as this was an important one … clearly "August 3rd Babbit's Birthday, the 10th is Jax, Aug 19th Tad's Birthday, Sept 16th Bethy' Birthday, October 4th Mae's Birthday, October 20th Walt's Birthday. November 3rd Ifan and Prim's and November 14th is Denbae. Hawk has December all to himself, as it should be! Babs and Bethy are due any day now so … what about Maisey?"

Everyone stared at him as he sat back, his face one of extreme annoyance. "what … who did I forget?"

"Good point son" Jack said after a while. "If it's her first ever birthday she will not want it to be when the twins come, that will take her thunder."

"Exactly … we have nothing in June so … bubbas will be born in a few weeks or so February is sooo full … end of June for Maisey? Maisey needs a birthday as she never had one and this would be a good spot for it as it doesn't clash" Ton was so calm about this, his reasoning sound as the other kids nodded their agreement and Curtis took a deep breath.

"I had not even thought about her birthday. She has no birth certificate, no way for us to know really … um … Tad?" Curtis turned to Ianto, the one who would know the best way around this. He nodded his agreement as he glanced over at Bethy.

Bethy was glowing in her final weeks of pregnancy, so happy and focused as she counted down the last days. It looks like the twins will be close to Jack's birthday that was barely three days away. Her baby births could be the 16th? Ianto had considered this when talking to her, explaining that being twins they might come a little sooner. The late February might be off … sooner … felt sooo big now. She might explode.

The nursery was ready, all the books read and Ianto's gentle reminders that some of the books were full of shit, no baby the same and best of all … it was one of each. No worries about that.

Bethy had been alarmed when Maisey came along early in the pregnancy but the seven months that have now passed have shown her that there is nothing to fear. Tadda has it all under control.

And the twinge in her back was growing stronger.

.

..

.

.

The children's ages are now...

10 (Ifan the Imp) 18 ½ (Ton), 22 (Babs & Beth), 26 (Walt), and 27 (Stephen). Hawk is now three. Ben is (10), Crispin 8 ½ little Grace is 4. Maisey is … well … Ianto has settled on 7. LB (4) and sweet little strawberry blonde Jackson (Jax) is now 3.

Mae 9 ½ ... And Denbae is 5.

Harley (Monkey) is 10 . Jasmine 6.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto knew the moment he looked at her, so much like her mother that it was plain to him that labour had started already, shit … had been going for a while before she even said anything and he repressed the curse forming on his lips as he knelt to touch the rock hard stomach.

Yep.

"Bethy love, they are coming" he said softly, her eyes widening even as she nodded, her fear obvious as she clutched at his hands.

"So soon."

"It's OK, they are cooked. Might be slightly early but twins have their own agendas. It's OK, Jack will be beside himself to share his birthday. Your mother had quick labours, I think you might too" Ianto smiled softly "Come on … let's get you to the clinic."

"The clinic?" she whimpered "Not hospital?"

"Too later for that" he said gently "That weird sensation you're feeling down below? That's your water breaking darling. It's trickling down your leg."

She looked down with shock "I thought … I thought it sort of explodes."

Again, Ianto measured his response and a giggle threatened "Not always. Different strokes for different folks. Remember? None are the same. Unique, like the life coming. You have two coming, twice a much fun"

The she grunted, clutching at her side, her face paling as the contraction hit. Ianto stood holding her against him as she panted then he said softly "Now? We go now sweetheart?"

"Yeah" she panted "Yeah. I want mama."

"Babs is already calling your parents, they will meet us there. Come on" Ianto got her out to the driveway where Jack saw her pain, striding over to simply lift her into his arms like she was a child, not a heavily pregnant woman and she found comfort in that somehow, he was so strong and confident as he carried her to the SUV where Babs waited with open fear.

Owen was waiting and ushered them in, Em and Connor bursting through the side doors with flushed faces showing they had run from the chalets, quicker than getting the car out. Ianto embraced them, calming them and sending Em in as he settled with the men, feeling strange to not be in there too like with others but knowing he was her Tadda, she would feel weird if he saw her like that. He respected that. Of course. Bethy was his little girl too.

Four hours, the Babs slipping out "the boy is here."

Jack sat up, grinning as she handed him off to him and he took a moment to revel in this gift for his birthday. First hold. Then he swung to place him into Connor's arms, letting Connor and Em cradle their grandchild between them with delight. Their first grandchild.

"Congratulations" Ianto gushed happily, finality unable to help it, rising to walk to the doorway, wringing his hands as he waited for the next.

Bethy was a trouper but she was tired.

Owen coaxed the second little life ito the madness.

Her kitten call a relief.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"Valentine" Bethy said happily, "For the day."

"Lovely" Jack said with glee, cuddling the tiny little boy who was asleep, his little mouth puckering as his fine hair flicked up on tiny curls. He was smitten, as he was with all babies, glancing over at Connor who held the little girl, Ianto more focused on Bethy as he fussed and made sure she was settled in the bed.

"And the little girl?" Em asked, her hands clasped together with delight.

"Well … we did talk about Emilie but … we agreed to the second name there. For her first name we decided on Jennifer. Jenny for short" she finally said and Ianto froze, his hands stilling on the pillows as he stared at her silently, both mums unaware that they had just blown his mind.

"I like that" Jack said happily "Jenny Harkness-Jones. J-H-J, like you Tiger" Jack grinned "When she's older and getting mail there might be a few letters in the wrong basket. Right? Ianto?"

Ianto cleared his throat softly "And why did you decide on that name?"

"We went through books and looked at names. Jennifer is from Guinevere. King Arthur's wife. Also, it means fair one. Right?" Babs said happily "we sort of hoped she would be blonde like me. Valentine has darker but look … it is blonde!"

Ianto straightened up and Jack saw that he was distressed looking for the door furtively and he said calmly "Ianto, let's make sure the kids are ok."

Ianto nodded shooting out of the room and Jack followed "baby? What is it?"

"My mum" Ianto whispered "They chose my mum's name!"

"Shit. They did too … Jenny." Jack said, then smiled softly "wow. How do you feel?"

"If I tell them, might they change it? I mean … don't' want them to but …" he sighed "They might feel weird when they know."

"Know what Taddy?"

Ianto turned to find Babs standing behind them "The name. Silly really … its me Mam's name. Jennifer. Everyone called her Jenny."

"I know" Babs said simply "Why I liked it and mentioned it as an option. Bethy loved it, researched it and we chose it. Why, would you rather we didn't?"

"NO! I … I mean … I love it" Ianto assured her as he drew her in for a hug.

Jack's birthday but he got the Valentine's Day gift.

Heart overflowing.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto was baking and became aware of someone in the kitchen with him, glancing over to find Maisey under the table in Ton's 'bed' watching him silently. The twins had come with lots of bluster and excitement and he knew she was slightly annoyed and left out, the attention metered on her suddenly shifting. She was confused about this and seeking Ton who was not there.

"If you are looking for Ton he is at the shop today with Angel, going over cakes" Ianto said calmly, noting the slump of the shoulders as she realised one who might still fuss was gone. He considered and continued "but I am relieved to see you. That bloody goat has been bleating for the last half hour and I am so busy. Ton would usually do it but since you are here … would you take that bucket of feed out? Give him some of those?"

Her face lit up with such an important job and she shot out from under the table to look at the bucket full of small round balls of food.

"Nuts. They are called nuts. Cheeky, eh? Sir Hadley can have some too if she asks but be warned … she is a bully."

Maisey nodded, rushing out with glee to stand and hand feed each nut to the goat, some to the sheep that was indeed pushy but she could handle it. Ianto watched out the window as she shone with glee, talking to the animals that were happy to listen to anything she had to say as long as food accompanied the banter.

"Hey Tad, you seen Missy Moo?" Curtis asked as he entered, looking around.

"Feeding the Goat and sheep for me" Ianto relied softly "She was a bit left out. Jealously is one she really has to learn about and conquer."

"Yeah. I thought I would take her to buy something for the babies, along with something for her own room so it's like … she gets something too" Curtis sat at the table and picked up a warm biscuit, biting into it and groaning as it was still soft and gooey before cooling.

"I tell the kids off for that!" Ianto scolded with a grin "But Jack does the same."

Maisey entered and placed the bucket in the wet room, the sound of running water as she washed her hands like a good girl after handling animals, then she entered the kitchen to see Curtis there. She lit up, running for him and he lifted her to his knee. A biscuit soon sampled.

"There's my helper. Been helping someone else. It's Grandy, so I shall not be jealous. We're not jealous of family after all … we all share. Right? I guess I must share you then … though you are mine!" Curtis kissed her cheek and she grined with delight cuddling into him. "Wanna come shopping with me? A gift for the twins? Maybe one for a certain Missy Moo?"

She wiggled and nodded, his face softening as he stroked her shiny hair "Pretty girl. My lovely, pretty girl. Do you think anyone else should come? Or just us?"

"Us?" she whispered hopefully and he nodded.

YES


	34. Chapter 34

34

"And now we turn left" Ianto said, watching the child turn her head that way, excitedly watching those golden arches come closer, her breath stopping with glee. Food is so important to her, as it often is with ones that were starved.

"A little snack before we head home? Hmmm?" he parked the car and they got out, Hawk squealing with glee as well now he saw why Maisey was so happy. "Come on my loves."

They entered and Maisey ran for the playground, only to swing back … she did want to look at the food too. Hawk ran for the playground, his little legs pumping as Ianto called out to him to be careful and have manners please. He let Maisey look at the pictures on the menu, even as he knew it would be a happy meal with a toy please. She then looked at the young woman waiting and said softly "Chicken nuggies in the box? Please lady?"

"Maisey, nice manners. You want Chicken nuggets in a happy meal? Three? Or do you think you might eat six?" Ianto asked.

"Six?" she gaped with delight.

"Can I have two happy meals with chicken nuggets … three nuggets for a boy and a six nuggets for a girl please. And can I have a mocha and the muffin" Ianto smiled softly, the girl smiling back as Maisey jiggled. "Go on now, you can watch Hawk for me."

She took off with a scream of glee, Ianto grimacing as he rolled his eyes then walked to a table where he could see the kids. The food arrived and Maisey called to Hawk who looked over where she was pointing.

"Foodage! Ta Missy Moo!" he called happily, letting her help him out of the ball pit and then they both ran to Ianto. He held out a packet of wet wipes and they carefully used them then ate. Ianto enjoyed his mocha, watched Maisey carefully open the juices for herself and Hawk then they all put their rubbish in the bin at the end.

Maisey hesitated, looking at the food menu again, then she followed Ianto to the car and climbed back in, Hawk sitting while Ianto clicked him in.

"Thank you Tadda" Hawk said happily, reaching out to touch Ianto's face, pulling him closer to kiss him. Maisey watched and Ianto turned to her, kissing her cheek.

There you go … a kiss shared. Love you Missy Moo" Ianto said softly, then he made out nothing was wrong as she sat with her hand over her cheek.

Smiling all the way home.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Walt was sitting with a script, marking changes as he felt someone watching him. Looking up to find Maisey in the doorway.

"Hello there Missy Moo" he said softly, lowering the script, "Looking for Curt? He's with Gracie, I think they are both in the laundry … oh. Feeling a bit left out? Come on, we can have our special time too."

Walter patted his lap and was rewarded with a lap full of mad child, Maisey wrigg;ing as she got comfortable then she picked up the script with a noise of question.

"A script. Words. I know you can't read but don't be sad, one day you will be able to. Can I tell you a secret?" he asked and she considered then nodded silently. "well .. once upon a time … I couldn't read either."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Someone she saw reading A LOT and then looked at the script again.

"This is called a script because it has the words to be said into the camera for the show. See? That is my name, Walt. Next to it is says 'But I didn't see that one coming' so I say that line when it's my turn to speak. It means we all know what we are saying. Like your book .. we all understand. How we make movies and shows. We all agree. I am writing in here changes I want, things I don't like or a comment I think might change the scene. They will look at it, say yes or no … they always say yest to me by the way … then a new script is sent out to everyone for another look."

Walt hooked a pen and turned the script over, writing on it "see? That says your name. Maisey."

She pointed to the word and said "moo?"

Walt laughed softly "Wit a sec There. Now, that says Moo. The squiggle is the M, same on both names see? Same sound MMMMMMMMMMMM. Then the two Os are the OOOOOOOO. Moo."

She looked at it and traced the letters with her finger then repeated "Moo."

Walt looked at the page and saw that it was a backing one full of production notes that didn't pertain to him so he handed her the paper "there you go. You can keep that one, go on love. Dadda has to finish this nasty old script then I will come outside and we can feed the goat, OK?"

She nodded, rising to leave him to it as she had learned that he was like Grandy. Promises are kelt.

The pisece of paper clasped to her chest kept too.

Moo.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Walt didn't know if he should laugh or cry as he stood staring at what Maisey had done, his script all over the floor of his office, each page proudly scrawled over with a large MOO written on each piece. At least she had turned them over like he had, the side written on not the one with the words. Unfortunately the vivid marker seeped through, thankfully not marking the desk or flooring.

"Shit"

Walt turned to look at Curt who was gaping at the mess now "did … oh my god! LOOK! SHE WROTE HER NAME!"

Walt smiled as he saw his Taddy in his husband, the jazz hands starting as Curt started to gather up the mess with gushing noises "I'm going to save these, oh my god, I might frame one … I wonder which one she did first. Oh god, I have to tell Taddy. Oh my god!"

Curt ran from the room, papers flying like he was moulting them and Walt laughed softly as he gave thanks for the gift of scanning, the pages destroyed had already been sent to the studio and so he sat and painstakingly went through his hundreds of e-mails for the last 24 hours to find the right document and print it out with his handwriting along the edges.

By the time he was done recreating his script Ianto was there, slamming through the house to yell lustily for Maisey who slid down the stairs with open alarm, the flurry of activity and the pieces of paper making her wonder if she was in trouble.

"Right! Look here young Missy Moo … did you do this?" Ianto demanded, pointing at the papers and she looked at them, then nodded slowly. Ianto clapped his hands together, the sound like a gunshot that had her jumping with fear. Ianto then said something that stopped her heart. "Right. I'm calling Ton now. You need a cake for this. We will celebrate your first word. You can write your name. I am so proud of you!"

Curtis grabbed her and kissed her cheeks, then cuddled her close "Don't scribble on stuff Dadda needs for work … but I know you were not scribbling today. You were learning and I am so proud too. My special girl, my little queen. You are so brilliant!"

"Yes!" Ianto was talking into his cell phone excitedly "All by herself. That's right, I think Walt showed her and she practised on her own. She can write her own name. Moo. Clear as day, lovely handwriting too."

"Is that Ton?" Walt asked as he entered the kitchen "Tell him she likes the chocolate gateau the best."

Maisey gasped as her hands came together, her delight overflowing as he smiled at her and added "My daughter gets what she wants."


	37. Chapter 37

37

"So. What now?"

Ianto looked up from the book he was proofreading and raised his eyebrows at his husband "Hmmm?"

"Maisey. Penny is getting a bit lost in the shuffle here, Grace happy with LB and Ben with Imp but …"

"Oh, he's been hanging with me" Ianto replied, going back to the book "right now he's with Ton and Hawk down in Babs' home office. She is going though some costume jewellery from the safe and they are trying it on with her."

"Oh" Jack turned and headed off, Ianto knowing he was going to look at what she didn't want of his own … collection … ya know. The fact the boys would also choose some pieces was not really a big deal. Didn't' mean they were cross-dressers or anything … they just like shiny things like magpies, wanting things for their windowsills. Of course, a cross-dresser or transgender or gay is cool too but … no. Ianto doesn't think so. Each to their own and whatever path they chose, a few necklaces were not going to change their DNA.

He sat back and pushed the book away, not wanting to read his own musings about the finer art of interpreting a child's point of view, yawning as he stretched then felt little hands seize him from behind. He smiled as he allowed a squidge, then using his mad abilities he seized the child and dragged her into his lap, kisses raining on her face as he ticked and cuddled.

"Missy Moo. Hello my lovely little beast. I thought you were busy." He crooned "Did you get bored doing the washing with Tadda? Hmmmm? Don't want to peg your undies up? Hmmmm? A sock monster almost get you?"

She giggled and writhed half-heartedly in his lap and settled to lay her head against his chest to listen to the heartbeat just like Daddy's strong one, the smell similar too.

Ianto started to sing softly, rubbing her tiny back as he sadly thought of the fact this child didn't have this love she craved when she needed it the most. But she was getting it in spades now. Spades.

"Come on my love, you can help me dig" he said after a while "come on. I want to plant some daisies, you can help. I bet you are a brilliant gardener."

She followed him with interest, carrying the little watering can with excitement as he placed a little plant and then she drowned it eagerly. He praised her each time, telling her this was something Ton was serious about and he needed a helper around the village.

"Yes" Ton said a she stood watching "she's a natural. Missy Moo, you can help me tend the gardens everywhere. Wow. We will be a team!"

Ianto looked up in time to see a flash of seething in Hawk's little face.

Oops.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Ianto had explained to Ton that someone felt left out still and his face reflected his horror at the realisation, rushing to assure Hawk that he was more than a partner … he was his left arm. Hawk mollified in the end as he saw that Ton included him in EVERYTHING without it being a thing they talked about … someone else could join them, not push him out.

Imp had also been noticing the recent changes, so much like his Taddy that he thought of something to help and it was with great ceremony and bluster that he entered the living room with his Warren Doll in his arms dressed in the prettiest little dress he had.

"Maisey" he said solemnly "I have decided that Warren needs a co-parent and Monkey is clearly too nuts to be a parent right now … maybe when he is older I might trust him not to drop the baby on its head. But … I think … I think Warren likes you so … would you like to help care for my baby?"

Her eyes widened as he carefully placed the doll in her arms.. Imp continued "Now … he likes being sung to at sleep times and I sometimes take him out to see the flowers and stuff. He likes colour, don't you Warrie. Yeah, this is Maisey. She is your Mama now."

He then turned and walked away, Ianto rushing after him for a squish and copious kisses while being praised for such a huge loving thought.

Maisey sat looking down at the doll much bigger than the twins being passed around and she tightened her grip as she leaned over to kiss a little head.

"Oh look" Curt said softly but loud enough for her to hear "she's a natural. What a lovely mama already. Warren looks so happy to be loved and wanted."

Maisey rose and majestically wafted from the room, flower time already due apparently and she sang a nonsense sing a she knelt so Warren could 'see' the flowers. Inside Walt rose and went to the other room where Imp sat in his Taddy's lap like he was still little, not a big boy now and Walt grinned "You're in my spot goober!"

Imp poked out his tongue happily as he showed no sign of giving it up and Walt sat in the other chair, leaning forward to kiss his brother's cheek "thank you Ifan. I know how much you love Warren … the special way he came into our lives when you were hurting and needed something to help you. I gave him to you so you would feel brave. Now, giving him on to Maisey … I am just so proud to say you are my brother. So damned proud. Thank you for loving her."

"She's family" Imp replied with a shrug "Besides. I get a real baby to cuddle now I am big enough to hold them!"

Walt laughed as he agreed, the twins were indeed huggable sizes for Imp's big enough arms now.

Babies everywhere.


	39. Chapter 39

39

The man shifted uncomfortably in the seat as he watched the children circling, like fucking wolves. God, their eyes practically glowed.

"Alright now children, carpet time" River said as calmly as she could, every village child currently in the school were all focused on the man with the clipboard. She glanced at him then cared her throat as she walked to the chair with the book sitting on it.

"Hello everyone" soft vowels purred into the room, the children running like a fire drill to slam into the floor and they jiggled with excitement as Ianto took the chair River was standing beside, then looked at the man with the clipboard "Hello there Mike. I thought you were coming next week."

"Had a slot appear early Doctor" Mike said nervously, smiling at the handsome man in the three piece suit. "Knew this would be a positive end to a week where one of the schools curled my hair. I just wanted some calm."

"Hmmmm. Perhaps you should have said, my granddaughter came with me" Ianto sighed "You've not met Maisey, have you."

"Another?" he blinked , "Oh. The baby?"

"Twins, and no. That one under the desk with the pen for a weapon. Maisey … we have talked about using things like that. Use words, they can be as powerful" Ianto said softly.

"I don't like clippers"

"Clipboards. They are called clipboards and not everyone with one is a doctor or someone looking at you" Ben explained to his sister "He is here today to tell the education people that we are learning stuff. That's all."

She regarded the man then moved closer, sniffing at him and Pen called out with glee "Missy Moo! Stop smelling him, come over here and help me sit still."

She rushed to grab him, holding him down as he pretended to jiggle exaggeratedly and he giggled as he kissed her cheek and they turned back to Ianto.

Curtis watched them from the back of the room with open anxiousness, his daughter settling as well. Then Ianto started to read, the world calming and the hassles of the week settling as well, the tired man sitting in the chair at the back of the room by Curtis sighed softly.

"He has such a lovely voice. He should read those audio books … I would drive to france and back listening to him" Mike whispered.

Curtis snorted softy "He has. His self-help books, Babs' book and recently he was asked to do some other children's books. He is actually twigging three for release soon, then will voiceover for DVD. Than man really does not stop. Someone to aspire to be."

"wanna be him when you grow up?" Make grinned "Me too man. Me too."


	40. Chapter 40

40

George sat waiting patiently as Ianto poured the nectar into his favourite large mug, then placed it down before sitting to resume his own cuppa. Curtis had Tea while Walt chose to pour a freshly squeezed orange juice he had spied in the fridge. No one did it like Tad.

"So … this is it. The last hurdle. You have to appear before Gerr…ah. The judge. He will then say if you are cleared to adopt formally and stamp the paperwork, giving the child not only her family name but a new birth certificate making her a Harkness-Jones." George explained "The only problem is that it will be an open room and the family are still kicking up so … expect someone to try and speak. The judge can allow it … or not. Up to him, given the paperwork … there is no fears here for you. It's a formality only."

"Are you sure?" Curt asked with genuine concern "I men … I will steal her away if I have to. Go on the run, wear a wig … Babs will not miss one."

George laughed softly, liking this boy so much. H was a good fit to the family and again George was reassured as little LB entered looking for a drink, a soft grizzle in her voice that cleared when she saw him "Uncle Georgie!"

George lifted the child to his knee and kissed her face, the unmistakable Harkness there but beneath the lovely red hair of her mother … Alice's smile. Ahhhhhhh. She would have loved this so much, these little ones.

"Stay for dinner old man" Ianto said as he rose to check the roast in the oven, "Maisey is most interested in you. She sees everyone pleased to sse you yet you are not here all the time like other family. She wants to understand that. A family mean will help her see you are a friend, more than a high five hopefully, she is getting quite affectionate when you least expect it."

"Ah. For that reason is it?" George laughed "not feeding an old man up?"

"Mayyyyyybe" Ianto winked, then grinned.

Jack entered smelling of freshly cut grass "Ianto love, Ton stole my mower out from under me. I just go off to pee. He's not sharing again."

"I will go tell him to share" Ianto said in a sad voice, his face long as he looked at his man and Jack nodded.

"Good. I want another go!" Jack stomped off and George laughed.

He never changes. Big kid.

How reassuring.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ianto and Jack were with them while Fen and Sam minded the other kids back home, the courtroom a flurry of activity and Maisey was transfixed with the solemn faces, clinging to Curt's hand tightly like he might be torn away from her. Poor little thing knew this was something about her, and in the past … these meant a change. She didn't want a change. Not ever. She wanted what she had.

"In the case of er… Maize Reynolds" a voice called out and they rose to face the judge, the man looking down at the small child trying to peek and hide behind Curt with white knuckles, Walter stepping closer for her to hide behind him too.

George took a deep breath and began calmly "Your honour, we are here today to formalise the adoption of …"

"That's out Maize!" someone shouted out and Ianto turned to see an older man snarling from the crowd. He also saw Idris move towards him but the court guard got there first silencing him. Grandparent?

"This is not a hearing or judgement. This is merely a formality" the judge boomed out, stopping all movement "Maize… wait… you prefer Maisey … I want to see you please."

She stepped between the two men she loved more than anything in the world, clinging to them as she tried to be brave, a tear escaping as her lip wobbled.

"Maisey love, no need to be scared. I want to ask … do you want to live with this family?"

"Please mister" She nodded and slid back behind Curt who turned his back on the judge, crouching to hold her and croon as she burrowed into him. The judge looked at the papers again, noting the 'non verbal' comments in her first examinations. It was clear that she was coming out of her shell … they were healing her from whatever harms she had suffered.

"Right. Name … Maisey Harkness-Jones. Middle?"

"Precious" Walt replied "Maisey Precious Harkness-Jones. My sweet daughter."

"Right, hang on" the judge scribbled something "OK, there. Right, from this day forth this child shall be the legal daughter of Curtis and Walter Harkness-Jones and shall be called Maisey Precious Harkness-Jones. This is the ruling of the court."

Whatever else he said was drowned out by the roaring of the man and two others, the woman trying to reach for the little girl who mercifully never saw Walt step between them or Ianto's arm rising to block. Idris grabbing a handful of jacket to yank a younger man outside as the court staff struggled to remove them.

Outside the courtroom the men settled, standing there snarling as the woman wept. Idris looked at them dispassionately then said in a low tone only they could hear "Keep that up and I will fucking disappear the lot of ya. See how you like a cold hole in the ground for your troubles ya feckin bastards."

They froze, string at the man with horror.

Idris continued to speak as he leaned towards them like he was discussing the weather or some cricket score "You ever…ever go near that child or that family and I will hit you with all the tricks up me sleeve and I will cut you to pieces while you are still alive. Imagine that. I will start with fingers and toes and work me way in. Fucking leave her to them now. She is not yours. She is ours. She is Hoodlum and we will fucking murderise you for her."

Then Idris straightened up and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder happily "Have a nice day."

He had a feeling there would be no more problems from them.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Murderise. Is that even a word?" Babs asked giggling softly as her uncle preened.

"Must be, said it didn't' I?" he replied.

"Gonna get this in the frame and on the wall" Curtis said as he lifted the envelope with her adoption papers in it "right next to the others. Gods, like a patchwork quilt of love on my wall. So sweet … all the pretties and they are all mine."

Maisey grinned as she slid out from under the table to follow him and he said calmly "Missy Moo … come on. You can help me put it up next to your siblings. So exciting. My very own Mad Cow."

She made a mooing noise with glee, not sure what had happened but realised that the nice man Uncle George had spoken to later with a handshake had not been angry, just a loud man. Judge. who was called Judge. Funny name for a man but …well. Who is she to say, hr middle name Precious. What a hoot. Dada Walt is so funny. And nice. And handsome, mustn't forget handsome. Like Tadda is.

Maisey then pondered the fact that sometimes they were Tadda and sometimes it was Dadda. Even the boys called them both. Did it matter? She decided it didn't. They were only names, they were hers. All that mattered.

"Missy Moo, is it straight?" Cut asked, the picture on the wall as he slid it around, "Go stand back. Did I get it right?"

"Yes Taddy" she agreed and he stepped back, then turned and picked her up.

"My princess. Did you hear that? Dadda Walt sez you are Precious. Well … let's see how precious when you fart in the middle of the night while hiding in our bed hmm?" he tickled and she shrieked with glee, clinging to him as he kissed her face then put her down.

"Come on … I think your Uncle Tonny has cake. One just for you."

Maisey ran like the hounds of hell were after her, slamming into the main house to find her Taddy had been right. A cake. A big black and white cow cake. It was epic.

"There you e, so … you got it done? You one of us for real now?" Ton asked, then nodded "Good. Good. Right. Now you are one of us, we need to get serious here. Do you really like chocolate cake? Or are you just saying that."

She seized the knife and cut into the cow with glee, the other kids cheering as they gathered around for the slaughtered chocolate cow. Not red velvet … that would have been creepy.

Maisey was generous with the portions.

Like Ton taught her.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Ton?"

"hmmm?"

"Chocolate milk. Comes from chocolate cows right?"

Ton looked over at Maisey as an old question he knew all too well came to light and he smiled softly as he answered "Yes. Banana from the yellow ones. Called Jersey cows. Don't know why, they do not wear ANY clothing."

"Strawberry?"

"Sunburnt ones" Ton shrugged, the other kids listening to their Grup friend nodded as it all made total sense. Of course it did. A Toninator answer was often the best one.

Maisey considered "So … cows are different colours, like people?"

"Yes. We are all different and all have one thing the same. All of us. People, cows, dogs, cats … even lizards like that one in the swimming pool. We all have one thing in common" Ton said gently, reaching out to pat her head in an adoring kind of way.

"What's that?"

"We are all loved by someone" Ton smiled "and if not … someone will find us. The Gods will provide."

"You know … Taddy told me there is a naming thing. What's that? Didn't we have that at the court place? I got called Maisey Precious." She frowned and Ton nodded as he knew this one too.

"A Naming Ceremony. It means we take you to the Wilding wood … to the Great Tree and we call you out to the Gods. We place your name in the tree, show you are one of us and belong to us now. Then all the woodland creatures see and rejoice that you are Hoodlum. Not everyone gets a name on the tree…Daddy waited years … YEARS… before they put his name on there. It is a claiming. So Walt and Curt can ask for help if you need anything. Money, protection … a body buried … you know. Whatever. The whole Hoodlum Clan will be your family. Animal, Mountain … Skidmark … all the men and women of the clan … you will be clan too." Ton let them consider then added "I am going to be a priest one day. I am already a Truthsayer. Taddy is a High Priest, he has special robes and stuff. So cool. You wait… it's a big party with gifts, dancing and food. Oh the food. Cakes! I will make lots of cakes so everyone gets some … leftovers too. Yum."

"I like cake" Maisey agreed happily, starting to like this idea.

"Yeah. All good Hoodlum do." Ton grinned.

.

.

.

Storms here have caused massive slips over roads, washed out bridges and the internet is going crazy with overloading so only this one today, can't update all my stories and get to work on time. Gotta take extra travel time for care. I am safe, my house is in a safe section of the city. Promise ... if it's too hairy at work we will close it down. I have survived these storms, been in two massive floods ... hell ... I survived a tormnado eatitng the buliding aron me so dont worry. I am fine, just things are crazy. They don't call this the wild west coast for nothing. She eats you alive.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Ianto was at his desk in his office going over some proofs for a book. He looked up over the frames of his glasses in time to see a little black face that was slowly lowered out of sight. He removed his glasses as he sat back and let them fall on the papers as he waited. The little face appeared again, staring at him in silent accusation before sliding back down once more and Ianto smiled "Warren. Hello there little one. When did you sneak in? Hmmm?"

Warren's dead doll eyes gave no clues, staring at him as the small white hand clasped him tightly, then he slid out of sight again. Ianto smiled as he saw Maisey playing with him openly "Warren. You know … I was busy right now. You could have knocked old man."

Maisey snorted softly. Ianto stifled a giggle as well, leaning around the desk to see little bare feet … dirty ones. Someone has been outside in the dirt without shoes again. Little animal scummer. Ianto felt raw affection as he looked at the doorway to find Walter there watching silently. Of course. He was a good Dad.

"Walt. Looking for Warren were you? He's in here being so annoying. Damned boy will not give me a moment's peace!" Ianto said with fake annoyance and Walter sighed theatrically as he entered and looked down at Maisey who cradled the doll happily.

"Warren … you know … you are a bothersome child. Good thing your Mama here has got hold of you to make you behave. Miss Moo, come with me and we will drag this naughty baby boy away. I think he might need a good time on the naughty step. You and I will have an ice-cream and he does not get any!"

Maisey gasped as her eye grew wide "Chippy?"

"Yes. We have orange chocolate chip or banana chocolate chip" Walter said as he offered a hand and she accepted, then looked up at him imploringly, her eyes wide "Two?"

Walter laughed as he crouched and pulled her closer, "You little Moo Cow. How about a scoop of each? Hmmm? In a bowl so we can put chocolate syrup over it too. Yeah?"

"Oooooo, two and chockie syrup. Yes please" she said carefully, Warren squashed to her chest as she leaned in and to Walter's delight she kissed his cheek before pulling back to yank him toward the door.

Ianto had watched the interaction and was touched to see Walter's joy as he rose to let his daughter race from the room. As they left Ianto called after them "Two? Baggy Bum? Two?"

"I'll bring you back a bowl if you behave" Walter yelled over his shoulder and Ianto laughed, picking up his glasses to resume reading.

Until his ice cream came.

Mmmmmm. Chockie syrup.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Curt was watching Maisey as she stalked the goat, intent on catching the damned thing as it chewed thoughtfully. The other children were watching as well, cheering her on as she got close enough to seize a horn and stick the hair scrunchie over it before the goat could wrench it's head free.

Cheers and whoops as she ran towards them, her hands waving above her head and Monkey caught her, hugging her as he leapt up and down with her while calling that 'epic'. Then came the huddle. Curt looked down at the magazine he was no longer reading, the image of Walt smiling for the camera a familiar one and he placed down the scissors he was cutting out the articles with to lean back now engrossed as Gracie appeared from the scrum, a scrunchie in her hands and a look of sheer panic. Well now, this was much more interesting, the warm hand sliding onto his shoulder one he knew well and he reached up to place his hand over it affectionately while two men watched their daughter follow her sister into some rite of passage that only made sense to the other children.

Ianto had exited his house, standing with a hand up to shield his eyes as he watched as well, this something different to the normal screaming and running games. The silence was immense as she staked her prey, looking back to see Maisey had left the huddle and was behind her. The relief was obvious and she grinned at Maisy then turned to head for the goat that now knew the score.

This could be either an epic success or an epic fail. Depended on the goat really. Not like it's stupid. No doubt it could not see the scrunchie on the horn already festooned, behind his eyes but it did know something was afoot, the little matching looks of glee telling him to be still as he eyeballed the little girl, her hands shaking.

Then Maisey struck, whipping a hand out to seize the horn again and Grace squealed as she shoved her scrunchie on the partner horn, then both girls ran like something was after them, even though the goat stood with a look of annoyance as he tried to work out what the hell they had been doing.

Cheering now as Maisey let her sister reach the boys first, then cuddles all around as they celebrated. The goat stood chewing thoughtfully with a bright red scrunchie on one horn, a green one on the other. Ianto glanced over at the boys still watching their child with surprise

"Get the camera" he called out "That's a great shot for the bragging book for the kids. Festive!"

With laughter Walt agreed, running for his camera as Curt raised his hands and clapped, calling to to his daughters "Hey you mad cows. Wonderful show."

Grace took a bow as Maisey stuck out her tongue then ran in circles making a mooing sound.

A lovely moment.

Maisey was just another child playing.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Maisey was in meltdown mode, her screaming to the point where no sound was coming out and her hands were flying around her head like she was being attacked by a swarm of bees. Curt had it in hand, scooping her up under her arms and running for a quiet space as the other children continued their Easter egg decorating. They had learnt to move away and ignore her.

The bathroom. sterile. Quiet and clean. The child flopping to the floor to flail about like a mad thing, Curt stepping into the bath to save his shins as she went into total lunatic mode now, snarling and slamming her fists down.

The door opened and Walt peeked in "Babe? Problem?"

"Nope" Curt popped the P "Maisey got overwhelmed with everyone grabbing the colours at once. She wanted one but forgot how to ask, and then someone else got it. Instead of complaining she had a bit of a whoops. No harm done, just needed to vent."

Walt looked down as his daughter lay weeping softly, the bathmat clutched to her chest and he sighed, stepping into the room after glancing down the hall to see his father wandering about the kids, totally ignoring the madness.

Walt sat on the floor and looked at the lump of a child.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked softly "Your poor hands. Are they OK slamming the floor like that love?"

She opened them and held them up to look at them with surprise, like she hadn't known they had done that. Maybe she didn't, she had entered a manic moment after all. Walt reached out and dragged her into his lap, holding her gently as Curt got out of the bath and sat beside him, her legs into his lap as he sighed softly "Damn girl. You went full nuts there. Like … any spider would have been totally terrified."

She glared at him then snorted softly, her hand rubbing at her face. Curt reached or a facecloth, wet it and handed it to her, soft and soothingly cool. She sighed and flopped back.

"Maisey love. You forgot your book right? I don't see it. Love, it's OK to have a hiccup now and then. You have been trying so hard and I am so proud of you for trying to behave. I am not angry, just disappointed that this happened and all that work you put in has slid. Come on. Naughty step for a while and then when you are ready to talk with words, not actions … maybe the others will hear you and understand they are not sharing. Yeah?" Walt crooned.

"Sowwy."

"I know. We all make mistakes love. It's OK. We have to learn form them or we are doomed to repeat them. So … some time to calm down and feel calm, then we can finish that egg. I really like the bright yellow" Curt assured her. "You wanted the red?"

"Spots."

"Tell you what. You calm down and when you are done with your time out I will show you how to make flowers out of the spots. OK? No one else has flowers on their eggs ya know" Curt whispered and she smiled softly, handing back the flannel and heading to the step to calm down.

Curt went to find the book.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"Tad?"

"Yes love?" Ianto looked up as Curtis entered his office, stepping over a sleeping Hawk who wore one of Babs' feather boas along with some manly boots. The sheepskin mat a good spot apparently.

"Hey. Walt and I have been talking, the filming for this season is taking it out of him and they are about to enter their mid-season break so … I was gonna get some reservations for The Gap Friday night. Any chance you can babysit?" Curtis asked hopefully "Four kids. Walt and I have little time alone right now and although it will get better … I worry with him gone so long during filming, then so tired and not connecting when he gets hope late."

"That's great idea" Ianto smiled "Four kids can really put you though the ringer. I know. John was a boon. Ton will happily take Hawk into his room so I can come over, feed and bathe then bed the little rascals. When Walt gets home you two can just change and go. I will be there no matter what time of night… or morning you get home."

"Lovely" Curtis sighed happily "I would try an overnighter but Maisey still creeps into the bed around three in the morning and I know she needs that stability. Really? A night club or something until after midnight might be good, Walt will love the cobwebs getting blown off … like we used to before the beasts."

"It's a date" Ianto said happily "go make the reservations for Friday. I will come over to do the meal … everything. You just layout the clothes so he can shower, change and then you can both shoot off into town. I'll get Animal to drive you so you can both get messy."

"Ahhhhhhhh, perks" Curt said with glee, racing off to ring the restaurant and check they still had Walter's favourite dessert on the menu. A little name drop would secure it either way. They loved their 'Piney' ya know.

Curtis settled to think of what they might wear, how they might enjoy themselves and made a mental note to get some fresh lube. They might get frisky in the time between getting home around 1 until the three am knock.

Been a while for that too.

Curtis knew he was being a bit overly anxious but all Walter seemed to talk about lately was the new guy 'Dale' who was clearly handsome and most definitely gay or at least Bi given the way Walter laughed as he told Curtis the kissing scene had to be redone several times because they got too hot.

Kissing scene?

Curtis hadn't seen that in the script and had been antsy ever since.

Yeah… a night out. Some hanky panky. Put the ring back on that finger!


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto was fussing around the stove when Walter came home, throwing his bag across the room to slam into the counter near him. Ianto turned slowly to glare at his son who had the decency to look startled that it was not his husband there but his Tad.

"Tad! What are you doing here?" he demanded, on the back foot immediately.

"Taxidermy" Ianto replied with a frown, then sighed "Clearly you can see I am cooking tea. Curtis is upstairs if you want to throw something at him but I would rather you didn't. That level of annoyance is not good in front of the kids. If you had a bad day, you need to leave it at the door with your outside shoes that…. Oh Walter! You have your boots on in the house!"

Walter looked down at his boots, crusted with mud from the outside shoot and then at the little trail from the back door and he felt anger as he looked at his father "Tad. This is my house. I will wear fucking muddy boots if I want to."

Ianto took a sharp intake of breath then frowned "Have you been drinking?"

"A few after work drinks" Walter said with a sniff "Some of the cast and crew. To unwind."

"Really? Any in particular?" Ianto asked as he stirred the stew then placed it back in the oven, "You need to shower if you are going to make the…"

"What are you here for" Walter repeated "You are always here. I mean … this is my house. I know Curty appreciates your help but seriously. You have your own house just over there and after a long week I would rather spend time here with my family."

"I know" Ianto started to explain "Why I am here. You see Curt…"

"You don't see! Christ Tad. You are like some stalker sometimes. Or fucksake. Go home. Give us a night off for the love of the Gods. If we need you … we will call. Pease just stop being here!"

"No, Walt. Listen … I need to…"

"Stop!" Walt barked "You are smothering me. Us. You need to leave us alone!"

Ianto's face betrayed his hurt then he slammed it down, the face Walter knew so well now looking back. The mask. Shit. Walter was slightly unsteady on his feet and he wondered if he had gone too far, looking back and finding he might have been a bit harsh there. "Taddy…I…"

"No. No, you are right. Your house. Your family. I have mine. I will go … and I will be sure not to 'stalk' over here again. You are welcome at mine anytime … OK? Fine" Ianto snarled, his hands shaking and too late Walter saw the anger and hurt in his Taddy's stilted motions.

As Ianto slid out the door to storm home he uttered that word that told Walter he had indeed fucked up royally this time.

"Whatever!"

.

.

.

.

Am posting tonight instead of in the morning as tomorrow is going to be a mad day of working from 6am to 5.30pm … will be relieved when the Christmas extras are done with and work calms down.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Curtis walked downstairs, looking around the doorframe and seeing Walter "Walt. Good, hop up and shower love. We have…"

"I don't' wanna" Walt slurred, the glass of whiskey swinging in the air as he spoke "I just sat down."

Curtis stopped talking and stared at his husband "Walt? Are you drinking already? Without me?"

"Just a little sniff or three after work"

"With Dale?"

Walter rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of the liquid fire. Curtis looked around "where's Taddy?"

"Sent him home"

Curtis stared at him with horror "What? No. We need him. He is supposed to…"

"You wanted these kids. Four. Four. You wanted them, told me it would all work out so … work it! I have finished for the day. Or the week. And I am not doing anything but sitting here and enjoying the good malt I fucking paid for."

Curtis felt the blood rushing from his face as he stared at him then he said in a soft voice "You sent Tad away. You complain and bitch and moan about not enough time together and the one night… the one night we can get away… you send my fucking babysitter away? Lovely. Just peachy keen. I wonder if I can call him to come back. Or did you go full retard? Hmmm? Get lippy with your darling Tad? Hmmm? Right. Lovely. Well. Since I am suddenly not going out I need to cancel our reservations and check the tea I will now feed MY FOUR CHILDREN THAT I WANTED!"

As Curtis screamed in his face, Walter felt the air leave the room. He had never seen Curtis lose it like that and again that little voice in his head told him he had fucked it up again dude.

Curtis stormed to the phone and called someone spoke softly and apologised "No. No sorry. Let the table go. Tell you what... give it to the next loved up couple that come in hoping for a walk in. Put it on our tab. Someone should get some fun tonight. I know no one this end will!"

Curtis then hung up, cleared his throat and started to pull off the sweet tie Walter was now just noticing along with the three piece suit. Shit. Dressed up. Reservation …. Oh fuck. What?

"Curtis?"

"Fuck you, I will pay for that with my own money … god forbid I have any of yours right? Being the big star bringing home ALL the bacon! You told me to stop working … I didn't realise it made me your bitch" Curtis said with a fake smile, like he was giving a pleasant response, then he roared up the stairs "BATH TIME."

"Curty?"

"Excuse me SIR. I will bathe the children while your supper finishes then I shall serve you all!" Curtis leaned in to hiss "But if you think you are EVER getting served in another way again, wind your fucking neck in boyo because I will lamp you one if you EVER say you didn't want our children again!"

Walter sat stunned.

He hadn't said that.

Had he?


	50. Chapter 50

50

Jack looked up with surprise as Ianto entered their home and he put his book down that he had been reading by the fire "Tiger? Forget something?"

"Yes. That our son can be a prick sometimes" Ianto replied, slumping on the sofa with a sigh "Someone has been indulging before coming home and is a bit lippy. I tried to say I was there to babysit but he wouldn't' listen, told me to bugger off out of HIS house would ya believe. Him and Curt are having words I fear."

"What?" Jack was still stuck on the 'bugger off' part as he blinked slowly at his husband.

"Some guy on the show called Dale that Walter is liking, gushing over. Curtis is feeling a bit unattractive so he asked for tonight. Why I was gonna babysit. Super Star comes home tipsy and decided I am the problem here, ordered me off so Curtis will be right fucking proper stuffed. No one else will babysit Maisey. I sure as fuck will not go back over there tonight, not if he is like that."

"Well maybe I bloody well will" Jack spluttered with anger, starting to get out of his chair.

"No. No. He is too tipsy. To that belligerent stage. No. I will take heed of his sage words" Ianto rose and started to stalk off, Jack frowning as he caught the tone and the wording of the statement.

Walt was going to pay.

.

.

.

.

Maisey was not sure about this.

It was nice to have Taddy come into her room and slip into the bed for a cuddle but she was not sure where Daddy would fit as he stood in the doorway looking sad.

"Curty? What about me?"

"Your money. Your house. Your big bed. Go sleep in it"

Maisey snuggled into Curtis as she felt his sorrow. Something bad had happened and she wondered if she might have done something wrong. Was she in trouble? Was Daddy mad? Taddy was surely sad so … what did she do?

"My precious little girl. I love you and always want you here in my arms" Curtis whispered softly "I will fight for you. Kill you for you. OK? I will never chose someone else over you. I will never send you away. OK? You belong here."

Maisey listened to him and wondered what he meant, then she looked at the doorway again but Daddy was gone.

She didn't like this. Taddy was sad. Daddy should be making it better, not going away. She wanted to go and see if he was Ok but he had that look she knew from her first parents. He was drunk and that scared her too.

Bad things happened when booze was involved.

She clung to her lovely Taddy some more and watched the door in case he came back.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Walter woke in the chair, snorting loudly and wondered if he had been snoring. Curt hated that, poking him in the back and scolding him for drinking too much and … shit. Walter sat up and rubbed his face as last night swam into focus, groaning as he now remembered why he was in the dog box of his own creation.

"Good morning" Pen said calmly in the doorway of the living room as he chewed a piece of toast "You slept in your clothes Dad. Grandy sez that's slothenly!"

Walter snorted, yeah. Tad would say that. He insisted in PJs. Tad. Oh gods. Walter rose and arched his back only to freeze as the outside door opened and his father entered, Jack's face one of doom. _And now to take your medicine?_

"Lucky Penny, want to go ask Taddy if I can have a cup of Joe?" Jack asked gently "Grandy is sleeping still and I didn't want to wake him with the grinder."

"Sure Grampy" Pen rushed off as Walter watched his Dad settling in a chair. The bloody coffee grinder would not wake his Tad who had build that house with perfect soundproofing and was no more asleep than he was. Taddy was probably in the laundry room sorting clothes for the machine.

"When I first saw your Tad with Connor it was at the dog park. I turned up unannounced after him asking repeatedly for me to join him only to fob him off and I finally made it to find a man with his arm around him, cosy like. I was a tool. I thought for a moment Ianto was having an affair. With Connor. How we met. I got over it, realised he is a tactile kinda guy and that's how Babs met Bethy." Jack surprised Walter by not scolding, this topic unexpected.

"OK" he said slowly.

"I was spending too much time working, not enough with my family and they were suffering. Ianto felt alone, abandoned and taken for granted and I was doing nothing to fix that. My Harkness foot-in-mouth was in full force too."Jack sighed "Seems you have a bit of that. Your Tad and I have always pursued a good work ethic, been proud of you for your stamina but … times change. You promised less time at work, more time here. I did too … I almost lost Ianto. I almost lost everything … me …then he walked over broken glass and forgave me as I sat bereft in the middle of the painful mess I had caused. Bleeding for me when I was the cause of the pain. He picked me up and kissed it better when I ws the one who fucked up. Walter … you are a Grup now. A husband. Father. A lover. A fighter. Get your head out of your arse boy … you are slipping. I know … I was there once too. Do not take your eye off the ball. Your family. Look around yourself … focus."

Walter nodded as he hoped he could fix this.

"Oh … also you apologise to your Tad. He is ready to go 'whatever' at you!"

"Walter sighed "He did. I mean ... last night. He did say it. I did push too far."

Jack's jaw tightened and then relaxed, Walter feeling alarm in the moment as he saw the raw anger from his father. Then Jack nodded and rose smiling as Curtis appeared with a travel mug full of coffee almost as good as Ianto's "Dad. Off the mow the green belt?"

"Me and Ton. Yep" Jack pated Curtis' shoulder affectionately then leaded off, leaving the two men alone. Walter was not surprised when Curtis turned and left Walter sitting there without speaking to him.

He deserved that really.

.

.

.

.

I know some of you are not liking this right now but I write realistic people, I do not believe in fairytales as my own life had been filled with moments of pure fuckery. Walter is a lovely man, a good boy but human and they will get through this … so shall we xxxx


	52. Chapter 52

52

"Curt? Go a sec?"

"I have three children to get ready for school and a fourth to wrestle into clothes so she can come with us since Maisey is MY child. No. Later"

Walter nodded and retreated, heading instead to the other one he had to apologise to. He found his father up and fully dressed, of course, in his office with things littered about, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he read something, looking up as Walter entered and placing the paper down politely.

"Tad? Got a sec?"

"Yes" Ianto motioned for him to sit and he did, then Ianto started to talk calmly "I'm giving you a mulligan on last night. One. Just one. Ever speak to me like that again and there will be some severe consequences young man! You screwed the pooch. Yeah? I mean … really … no condom sort of screwed."

Walter grimaced and nodded.

"This Dale … whoever he is … you know Curt has met him. Went to your trailer the other day to remind you about the lawyer meeting and he was there sprawled on your bed like he owned the place. Told Curt he was in the way and you didn't need his distractions right now. You have an agreement that Curty reads ALL the scripts and there are no secrets. No nudity and no sex scenes. You agreed with him, me and your agent. We wanted to keep your image clean for the kids who adore you. A kissing scene? With someone Curt is starting got see as a rival? He does not think you are stepping out. He trusts you but … still. It hurts that you are spending more time with someone else than the one who does crave your kiss."

Walter sighed "It's worse."

"How worse?"

"Last night I misspoke. I sort of said that Curt wanted the four kids. I didn't mean it like that but it sort of came out like he was the one who brought them home from the pound one day or something and surprised me. You know how protective he is … he has gone full blank on me."

"I left your father. He heard him tell someone on the phone that Stephen was his only true son … a son I knew nothing about … and I stormed into the room and punched him right out of his chair… stone cold out to it. Left him there on the floor and that's when I left him. He hadn't meant it the way it had come out, his mouth was getting away from him and he had meant his only biological … it didn't sound like it. I only heard him cheapening you and your siblings. I laid him out cold. Then left him. Why we had a Christmas as Uncle Idris' one year" Ianto warned "Do you want to lose Curty? Is he packing in his head now? Considering options? Like ... going away with the kids for a while to let you have your own space? If he does say that… be warned. Your marriage is in trouble."

Walter was horrified now as he knew the Lake House was an option for Curty to run away from him.

Gods.


	53. Chapter 53

53

"I don't care Mel, I am taking the next week off… It's only voice-overs for the last few episodes. If I am needed at all … I am needed next week by my family …..… this week is for me. This project went too long and is so over budget a week without my huge salary would be a good idea." Walter said calmly as the studio exec had a little meltdown at the thought of Walter having time off.

"Look… we have two options. You let me have this now … or I do not renew my contract next season. I am sure you can find someone else to be Piney, the fans will accept another …well…. If you are OK with it, yes. No, just the one week off. Nice to offer but no, I know bit I only need one. …. Will see you the following Monday for any last minutes. We will make it the LAST week right?" Walter grinned as he heard the floundering and panic down the phone. Really… now he had said it out loud he was seeing that he didn't need the show anymore. Money up the wazoo, movie offers … a different series maybe? Let them sweat at the thought of him moving on.

Curt was pretending not to listen and glanced up as Walter settled in his chair and took a deep breath. "Babe. I let work get too big and too important. I forgot I am doing it for us. Our kids that I really wanted, I do remember choosing Benji without even consulting you first by the way … I was a drunken douche saying those things. I am sorry … I need to slow down, de-stress and take some breaths. I would like to suggest the Lake House for the week. We leave in the morning? Tad and Dad might follow in a couple of days, cut the school week short like they do sometimes so we can have the first two or three … then the rest with everyone. Just us. You, me and our pirates. Yes?"

Curt stared at him and for a horrible moment Walt wondered if he was going to say no.

He nodded, then picked up a pad as he muttered "Gonna need some extra things for Maisey. She almost drowned last time, still a mad cow around water."

Water let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Now … he needed something else.


	54. Chapter 54

54

"Are you sure Taddy?" Curtis asked, his arms still around Ianto as he cuddled him form behind, his head on his shoulder watching those slender hands stirring the stew.

"Of course. Pen and Ben have something on at school day after tomorrow, same as my horrors. A fire engine ride and stuff to celebrate Califi's birthday, the new boy from that abused household. His mama still so jumpy. I suggest you and Walter go first thing in the morning alone …take the day to travel, settle and then a day of talking … reconnecting …. the following day we will come up with the kids. Spend the weekend full of madness and then we all come home Sunday afternoon." Ianto said patiently, patting the hands clasped together in front of him as Curtis rubbed his face on Ianto's shirt much as the kids do "You need to talk. You know you do. He will use the kids as shields. What's a sleepover, eh? Maisey might be the only one that worries … she is so attached to you but if we tell her she is to watch over Grace she will be a dogged little guard. She needs to learn to give you space too."

"Yeah. She loves Gracie. Two nights though … you will need some medication or something to slip into their evening meals … all the kids together."

"Good idea" Ianto said absently tuning to lift a lid on a pot coming to the boil "I will ask Fen and Sam if they want some sexy time, take theirs too. I would love the twins too but Bethy and Babs are on to me and check my pockets when I go to leave."

Curtis laughed softly then sighed, his face now in Ianto' neck as he found comfort. Ianto finally turned and held him, rubbing his back and sounders then he whispered "And the kids don't see if ya thump him."

Curtis started to giggle, the mere thought of violence so silly. Then he remembered that this was a Hoodlum talking and he kissed Ianto's cheek "Thanks Taddy. I love you."

"I love you too and you know … I will slap his arse if he ….Walter!" Ianto watched his son slide into the corner of the kitchen, seeing his husband cuddling his Tad "I was just saying, you need a good turn over my knee."

"I know Tadda"

"Right, go pack. Give the kids the night to get used to the idea and then in the morning you two take off. Ton and I will get the beds ready here … Maisey will probably want to be with him and Hawk … we can fit everyone no problem and we will see you Friday."

"What?" Walter said with surprise.

"Tad is keeping the kids for a few days for that little boy's birthday party. Then they will all come along on Friday. Give us some time together" Curtis said with glee, Walter seeing the man he loved so much and for a moment he felt so foolish for ever hurting Curtis like this, even if he hadn't meant to. He had.

"Thanks Tad. I can't wait for some alone time with my fella" Walter leered in a Harkness way and the blush from Curtis told him he was being forgiven a little.

A little more.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto was making the bed up for Grace, Hawk surprising everyone by demanding room in it for him too. LB and Jackson looking at the trundle bed with excitement. Ianto sighed as he now saw he was right in placing the old trundle under the queen bed Ton now resided in. Ton would be happy with Hawk and Maisey in with him, LB and Grace in the trundle. After thinking about it for a while he saw the solution, the trundle from Imp's room soon on the other side of the bed to create a weird three tiered bed. Ianto snorted with mirth as he knew Hawk would slither from the bed to lay with little Jax sometime in the night.

Ianto shook his head, standing with a pillow in his hands as he wondered if he needed to throw a few more on the bed for shit and giggles. Ton was in his bathroom making room for 'all the toothbrushes' while really making faces at himself in the mirror. A noise had Ianto turning to find Maisey watching silently, Warren in her arms.

"Hello Maisey Girl. Hello Warren" Ianto smiled softly, sitting on a trundle and patting it "Would you two like to come sit with me and enjoy the silence before the madness starts? Hmmmm?"

Maisey moved silently to the bed and settled, looking uncomfortable. Ianto wondered what was wrong and addressed the one who might help "Warren? Maisey, Warren looks sad. What's wrong with him love?"

"Taddy and Daddy are warring" she whispered.

"Warring … at war? Oh. What did Warren see?" Ianto said with wide eyes.

"Daddy got drunked. Loud and mean. Taddy came to keep us safe, protect us from him since he might come to hurt us" she sighed "Daddy was not my Daddy. He was the Paw I knew. It was scary."

Ianto sat in mute shock as the little one sighed theatrically, then looked up at him "But Paw is gone … right? Daddy is not like that? Mean… Taddy didn't cry or anything."

Ianto felt sick. Physically ill and he swallowed thickly as he thought calming things like his husband's laugh, Ton's smile … Lisa's soft body in his arms when dancing, Jack's mouth against his … calm. Calm.

"You know … people are all different. Like … I am sorry you were scared Warren. You were lucky Mama Maisey was there for you. I know it was scary but it was not real. Not like … not like before time. Taddy and Daddy love each other but they fight sometimes. Like … Grampy and I fight ya know. I shout and he shouts, he sulks and I slam pots about. We would never hurt one another and we love each other so much … Daddy and Taddy are like that. Like …like Mama Maisey and your Uncle Pen had a set-to and she shut his hand in a drawer. They were both angry and upset but loved each other and forgave each other for being stupid. Right? People get stupid. We all do. The thing is Warren … You have an empty head too so you can be silly too. We still love you though."

Maisey looked at the doll for a moment then relaxed "So … Taddy and Daddy are OK?"

"Yes. If not, I will confiscate their cell phones until they behave" Ianto said sternly and she giggled at the thought of that, nodding as she rose and walked off, Ianto now incensed.

As was the Toninator in the bathroom listening.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Walter turned and had mere moments to register the fact this was a surreal moment he had never thought would happen before a large, angry Toninator was slammed against him, nose to nose.

"Listen to me. I am your brother and I know stuff, you better listen up and listen good because I am so mad at you right now I might run over your garden on my lawnmower and you know how much that will make me sad later!" Ton snarled, Walter nodded.

"Maisey sez you were like her father, the bad one. You scared her. REALLY scared her and she thought you were gonna hurt her or Curty. You know that? You were scary and a …a….a pig! My own brother. My beloved Walter … a horrible PIG!" To roared, Walter balking with horror.

"Tonny…. I …. I didn't' know. I was drunk and stupid and…"

"I am speaking!" Ton drew himself up and Walter saw that they were the same height. His little brother was little no more, he was a young man with a slightly more solid build who was defending his family. Walter felt pride as well as sorrow in the moment as he nodded. "You straighten up and fly right. You hear me? You are here to do one thing. One thing! Be the best Walter you can be. Right now … your Walter sucks!"

Walter swallowed, the hurt from those words a surprise as well. Ton taking a moment "Now we hug to show we have both sorted this out. I say I am angry and why. We agree you are a tool and we hug. Did you learn nothing?"

"I learnt that I have to try harder Carlton" Walter said softly "You are right. Walt sucks. Walter needs to get into the game again, leave Walt at the studio."

"Yes" Ton said said he considered "that's right. Walt is the one you are out there. Walter in here. Yes. Don't' mix them up. And go tell Maisey you love her and her stupid Warren. That you would NEVER hurt them."

"Yes Carlton"

Ton walked away and Walter let out his breath, rubbing at his face as he felt the most hurt from the fact that he had disappointed everyone, not just himself. Maisey. And Maisey. Gods. Walter went to check on her while Curtis finished packing the SUV for their journey.

He had to make this right.


	57. Chapter 57

57

The set was busy, the word getting around quickly that their star had left them in the lurch for a while but they were professionals and knew damned well which side their bread was buttered, simply accepting the rewrites to the final voice-overs and few small scenes for continuity.

Dale was humming softly as he wondered if he should text Walt and tell him he was missing him when he became aware of someone watching him. Looking up he was surprised to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Perfectly curved and toned, the dress something Marilyn Monroe would have drooled over and her platinum blonde hair was perfectly styled to show her long neck and gorgeous little earlobes. Her eyes were green. She was …wow. He hadn't felt this way over a woman for a while, men his usual fare these days but damn … she was sex in a red dress. Then she started to walk towards him, the split in the dress shifting to let a long slender leg peek out and he wondered if she was a dancer. Clearly yoga or something …shit.

They were then face to face and she popped a hip, raising an eyebrow and he got this weird little feeling that he knew her … or should. Fuckable, sexy and dangerous like some sort of spy about to whip a gun up under his chin and …. It was a blade actually. Her red nails glistening with glitter. Wow, cute …some …wait. Bitch has a knife to my throat?

Dale was suddenly very still and very attentive as she leaned in, her lips parting to show perfect white teeth.

"Listen to me fuckface. I will only warn you once … you EVER sniff around Walter again and I will have you disappeared. The Hoodlum Clan will make sure no one finds your pieces … if you get what I mean." She snarled and he knew her now. Holy fucking hell. Babs? No little girl, no young lady … this was a fully fledged siren here about to gut him like a fucking fish. What the hell?

"Dale. I need you to voice your agreement here. You will agree to stop sniffing around my brother and I will promise not to have your skin removed from the rest of your body while you are still more or less alive. OK?"

He squeaked in what he hoped was an agreeable way as she stared into his eyes a moment longer, then withdrew the blade "Good. Good boy. Now … fuck off and make sure you finish your scenes. Do not be surprised if your contract is not there next season … we do not need you. Walter does not need you. And as for you … I think breathing is something you like to do, so go make sure you are allowed to continue that. Hmmm? You do not know me at all … pray you never do!"

Dale was sure he had wet himself, maybe something else had squeaked out as well, the huge man coming to stand behind the vicious temptress with his massive arms folded. He looked like he might eat him then shit him out in a hole in the woods or something.

Babs turned on her stiletto like Taddy had taught her, walking along the studio lot as people stopped to admire her. Papa here in this package too.

Message given and received.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Maisey waved goodbye to her fathers as she stood with her siblings, Pen holding her hand protectively. It felt nice even if she would be the one to bite someone if they were mean to them … especially if they were mean to her Lucky Penny. She loves her brothers…and sister. I guess.

"Right, who wants to play with the water toys" Ianto said calmly, stepping back as the entire place turned to chaos. The other kids standing back by the house screamed and ran as Walter and Curtis' children realised they were a few steps further away and roared while racing for the bin as well. The 'Water Vin' was outside chest that sat on the back patio and was full of water pistols and such but it was soon empty as the place was littered with toys, children and a few dogs joining the fun as the goat stood watching with mild interest, chewing thoughtfully as the sheep ran for the other end of the field.

Ianto glanced over as Babs and Bethy walked across, a baby in each one's arms and he grinned as he waited to see which one he would be offered. Jack reached for the nearest one with glee, cooing as he saw his little man looking back.

Ianto accepted the other one, laughing as a little pursed mouth showed someone wanted to be asleep instead of outside in this madness. "awww …Jenny, tired wee poppet?"

"Taddy, can you take the twins for a few hours while Bethy and me go to her parent's place to sort out the shed? We need to sort some stuff for the white elephant stall." Babs asked, Ianto nodding then watching the two women walk away hand in hand.

"So … I guess that raspberry jam will have to wait huh?" Jack said softly as he rocked the sleeping tot in his arms, totally in love. Valentine was a happy little boy.

"Well … not like they will go off there in the freezer" Ianto shrugged, his own little one finally settling to sleep once more "Jam can be made anytime. Babies do not last forever."

"You know … I think they do … ours are still babies, even those two going off to sort themselves out right now. Do you think they will be OK?"

Ianto sighed softly and nodded "This time. This time Curty will forgive but … Walter really came close. That Dale or Dean or whatever his name is … he likes the look of our boy even if there is a ring on his finger."

"Well … as long as Walter remembers how sacred those are" Jack sniffed, rising to walk over to advise Ben on the best way to top up his gun.

Ianto nodded his agreement.

Yes. Walter had better remember that ring.

It had been made from his mother's after all.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Maisey was stalking around looking at everything, moving things and then moving them back like she was considering interior decoration. Ianto knew she was bored. There was nothing he could think of to tell her to do that might occupy her so he decided to just wing it, putting on some music then stepping back as Ton came to life, crowing as he started to dance about with silly motions while declaring this song a 'doozy' with glee.

Soon all the kids were dancing. Badly. Maisey giggled and started to as well. My gods, she was a natural. She was graceful, refines and when the song finished Imp sat at the piano and started to play something for her, everyone now watching as she danced, Ianto recording it to send to the boys to show she was fine. She was so cute.

"Needs a tutu" Ton muttered disappearing and returning with one of his that he shoved on her and of course had one on as well. She was now used to him touching her, no longer shying away from him. So … it looked like a swan and a hippo dancing but both of the thought they looked terrific which is all that mattered.

Afterwards they sat on the sofa panting while Ianto made foodage for them all, declaring Ton and Maisey the most amazing dancing pair he had ever seen. True I guess. Then Jack caught the tail end and demanded dance-off. The kids then sat entranced as Jack and Ianto waltzed, even a dip at the end. Not bad given Ianto's bad back but Jack was pretty in the red dress and it did sort of call for one.

Cheering and clapping.

A text message that Curtis was amazed by both Jack's ability to 'fill' the dress and his daughter's talent.

Ianto made a mental note to look ingot some dance lessons for her while Ton calmly began some tai-chi. Ianto was not so sure on that one but I guess anything is a step up from rushing at someone to bite them like a little dog.

A rabid one.

Oh well.

She was happy. Didn't' miss Curtis or Walt one bit…yet


	60. Chapter 60

60

Ianto was sitting at the table with his cuppa and a slice of the lovely rainbow cake Ton had come home with earlier. Mid afternoon and it was clearly munching time so …. Ianto stopped moving, the fork of cake poised mere inches from his opening mouth as the thought occurred to him that is was indeed very peaceful.

COMPLETE SILENCE

He slowly placed the fork down on the plate, the click of the metal on the ceramic loud in the quiet space. Sooooo quiet. Freaky. Ianto rose and canted his head, leaning forward slightly …. Nope. He walked to the wall of screens to look closely at the live CCTV feed. He looked from room to room .. screen to screen. Nothing.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Ianto walked to the living room and listened then to the base of the stairs, looking up into the first floor. Nothing. Very bad indeed. He touched the intercom button for 'ALL' and said calmly "Tonny?"

Ianto knew there were few laces the cameras could not find his flock so he took the lift up to the first floor and walked into each bathroom, tuning to leave once sure it was empty. OK. Not good. His and Jack's bedroom? Nope.

Up to the top and into the attic room, Imp's Vampire crypt domain.

Nope.

OK, panic rising now. Ianto walked to the attic window and peered out with concern, then sighed with relief as he saw them before cursing softly, rushing down to exit the back door and enter the cool breeze, watching as Ton and Maisey talked together softly, his hand over hers as he gave her advice then stepped back.

Ianto stopped moving and held his breath, terrified and hopeful as Maisey adjusted her grip and then twisted her wrist, the motorbike roaring to life as she took off across the field, the children screaming with glee as she kept her balance. Ianto was not sure how Jack was going to feel when he found out that Ton had taken one of the old half sized motorbikes from the shed. No doubt to check them out but it was clear that Maisey was curious. Gods, she was also very bloody good.

Maisey made a large u-turn and came over to the fence, stopping with her feel then screaming with glee as the bike kicked and died. She roared with laughter, "Grandy! Did you see?"

"Maisey … you were flying on that thing. That was impressive" he assured her "Grampy will be so excited to have someone else to ride with. You, him and Daddy Walt will rip the trail up!"

"Really? Daddy likes this too?"

Maisey shone with delight and Ianto made a mental note to make sure Walter knew to praise her, to include her and to take her for a ride. Just daddy and daughter.

She was a natural.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Curtis was grinning as he watched the video Ianto had sent, handing his phone to Walter before standing up to get something to eat. Walter watched and sighed softly "She needs a bike her size. Maybe a three wheeler. She is good with it but wobbles a bit on the corners."

"A trike? She might like that, we can ask Marv if he knows someone. Dad seems to have got some good deals on those dirt bikes" Curtis called back, coming back with cheese and crackers. He settled and then handed over the wine for Walter to open, checking the phone again.

"Babe, I know the bikes are not your thing and Tad loves walking with you instead but … if she has a taste for speed … maybe we should look at a trike for you too? Or maybe a dune buggy? Yeah? Four wheels?" Walter said after a while "then Gracie can come along with you, I don't want her to think Maisey is better than her or something. Two little girls … so different but both so judgmental. The boys do not care but… I don't worry about Grace feeling left out. She spends a lot of time with LB. This might encourage the two girls to do more together as siblings?"

"Well … I will talk to Tad about that. He had that one with those huge tyres sitting in the shed. I've never seen him on it" Curtis said as he considered things, then snorted "Wasn't that suppose dot be for Babs but she went straight for a dirt bike?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. Tad will be the one to ask. Dad will say to give it to her without thinking about toes getting stepped on it another kid had eyes on it. Tad will know" Walter smiled "Curt. I have been thinking and … I might step back from the show next season."

Curtis looked up, shocked as he stared at Walter "What?"

"The original show continues without me … I can do cameos on it occasionally for the ratings and such but the spin-off … it's OK but the time spent is about the same. I am thinking … we could change it to a movie once a year … movies are the future of this franchise and it would be more for the fans. Also, it would free me up for other movies. One Piney movie and one or two other projects … or even a year off here and there."

"Like … would the franchise be OK if you did that?" Curtis asked, hope blooming.

"I don't see why not. Bruce is at me to look at a few scripts … might even find one Babs and I can do … a little Tonny part… why not. A project would be a nice change from the grind. It's not fun anymore. Taddy always told me … when a job is a chore rather than a fun thing to do it's time to move on. I think it's time. For us, the family. Myself as well … time to challenge myself again and step back into Hollywood. A project that is filmed here or something? Why not."

Curtis reached out and took Walter's hand, squeezing gently as he whispered "Good because I've missed you."

Walter leaned in to kiss him as he chastised himself for not doing this sooner.

A job is just a job after all.


	62. Chapter 62

62

The kids were screaming as they exploded from the small bus … yes…they had graduated from an SUV or minivan to a fully fledged small bus. Only way to travel in one vehicle with the arguments about who wanted to travel with whom. Ianto was still not sure how he felt about this but … well they were all a bit mad anyway so … bus.

Curtis had been waiting, running for the doors as they swing back and gathering his children to him like a bantam does her chicks, gasping as they all talked at once. Whatever they needed to tell him was unimportant but he made the right noises as he hugged, cuddled and checked for limb loss as any parent does after separation.

Ianto watched Monkey and Imp race for the water, Hawk considering options velour waiting patiently for Curtis'' attention as well. Awwwww, he has missed him. Curtis was well touched when he saw the little boy's arms plaintively held up for a clutch. He knelt and gathered him up, kissing his face as he whispered that the had missed his beautiful smile. Gaining one. Then he paced him down and Hawk was satisfied, taking off after Ben and Penny who were going to see what the other two boys were up to.

Grace was happily fixed on Walter's hip, her hands around his neck as she kissed his face now and then. Maisey stood calmly knowing she didn't have to worry about such things as affection, her Tad now kneeling to face her with his face solemn.

"Maisey. Have you been a good Mad Missy Moo-Moo for the Gs?" he asked.

"Yes" she said with the same droll face "No stabbing, biting or fires."

Curtis blinked, then roared with mirth as he gathered her to his chest, stroking her hand as he sighed softly and rocked her "My little girl. My lovely little girl, how I've missed you so. You have grown, taller I think. Definitely taller."

"You think?" she asked with surprise, clinging to him and then feeling glee as he stood, lifting her up to his hip so she matched Grace on Walter.

"Definitely. All our kids will be tall and good looking. It's in the stars. Why I always knew you were mine. So pretty I wanted to weep. My heart so full when I look at you, beautiful lady" Curtis crooned, then stepped to Walter so they became a clutch of four, the girls looking at one another for a moment then grinning as they accepted the sharing moment.

"Moo-Moo did my hair" Grace said happily "And the bows."

"I thought she did" Walter said as he kissed two little heads "You both look so sweet. Look at our girls Taddy. Are they not the prettiest daughters in the world?"

"I think so … Babs is a good daughter for the Gs but I have to say … we lucked out here with the best" Curt said softly, then kissed Walter.

Maisey felt the overwhelming feeling of relief. Things were fixed, whatever had been wrong wss fixed and they loved again. Everything was good again.

She reached between her parentals and touched her sister's face.

She loved her too.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Ton was giving dance lessons and all the kids were listening intently as he told them how important limbering up is. The yard was littered with towels, pillows and plates of food … yes. Lake House Rules remember?

Ianto was trying got ignore them all while weeding as Hawk toddled over and patted his leg for an 'up' as he was clearly not enjoying the sun. Ianto agreed lifting his son and walking the small distance ot the patio and the lovely swing seat with umbrella waiting for them, settling to let Hawk drink greedily from his iced tea still sitting there.

"Hey Tad" Curtis sat and reached out, wiping Hawk's chin with his finger then absently wiping it on his jeans as he sat back "Walt about?"

"With Jack, something about the boat motor" Ianto replied softly "Think he wants some advice from a fellow dickhead."

Curtis snorted softly as the raw affection in Ianto's voice showed he loved his dickhead very much. Curtis whispered "Walt is considering giving up the show. Or angling for a movie deal instead of weekly epis. Like … working on it for three or four months and the rest of the year for other things."

"Like family?"

"Yeah. He thinks they will either replace him on the show or agree movies make more money" Cutis nodded.

"They might replace him. Not the first time a lead has been replaced without a blink … still. That's a hell of an offer" Ianto leaned back "He might regret it though. He loves that character. To give him up might rankle. Also … if replaced, another actor will get the fame on his coattails."

Curtis looked at Ianto with surprise as he hadn't' expected this response. "So … he should keep doing it?"

"No, but don't do the ultimatum thing. Some get their back up and out of spite will shut it down rather than compromising. I've seen it before. Look at a few other programs that moved to moive format … the Firefly/Serenity franchise is a good one. Look around, get some stats to show the shows that were growing stale and started to wane in the public eye flourished with movies once a year instead. Get numbers. They like numbers. Point out the budget would not have to be bigger too … one big blow out instead of weekly salaries all season." Ianto rose and said as he placed Hawk on a hip "Talk to Bruce too. A movie might mean a cameo from him as he could never swing it for the series. That would be a slam dunk. Walt and Bruce as …well … father and son? Shake it up. Offer an interracial family. Walter's character talks of his father but I was introduced as a different character. Imagine … a gorgeous black woman and Bruce Willis entering the scene as his parents. The fans would go into hysterics."

"Oh my god!" Curtis breathed with wonder "that would be….wow. You really should write fiction. I would read novels from you with glee."

"actually … I am writing one. A sci-fi where the hero wears a wonderful coat and the second in command is secretly lusting for him but unsure how to tell him" Ianto sighed softly "Sort of like a sci-fi western with hover bikes instead of horses. Might throw zombie or werewolf style aliens in there somewhere for a near death admission"

"Bullshit!" Curtis spluttered "Can I get first read of the drafts?"

Ianto winked and was gone, Curtis sitting back to consider the ideas Ianto had left hinging there. Bruce would know how to move forward, they should have talked to him too. Right. Yes.

Thanks Taddy.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Curtis swung the wheel and the massive machine moved with him as the huge Earthmover took the soil from the river bed to dump on the bank where erosion was accruing. Walter had come looking and found him there, enjoying some hard labor with the other village men, Hoodlum and affectionate as they yelled encouragement to the young man who was learning fast.

"I see. I think I might give up some work and you start to panic about the silk sheeting bill? Got a side job now?" Walter called out and Curtis laughed as he shut the machine down, then jumped down to run over to him.

"Did you see? That was so much fun. Felt so…so… powerful. The winter storms ate a large area here, it's going to encroach on the children's back playing area for the sports fields if we don't act now. The dirt and rock will hopefully help slow the progression until we can get osme more large concrete barriers in."

"You know … you look dead sexy in that hard hat" Walter said as he slapped at his husband's rear, the Hoodlums watching all crowing with glee as catcalling started. Walter poked out his tongue "Jealous scum. He's mine. All mine."

Laughter as Curtis flicked the hat at one of the other men "sorry guys. Gotta make the real crusts now … he probably wants a pedicure or something."

Walter tried to look scandalized but was laughing too much as he helped Curtis up the slivered mud to the roadside where Ton was standing watching them.

"Hello Curtis. Walter"

"Hello brother dearest" Walter replied with the same droll expression "Come to take over the world?"

"No. Not today. My good undies are in the wash" Ton sniffed and Curtis snorted with mirth as Ton continued "No. Came to make sure you don't mess my river up too much. You didn't dig the swimming hole away did you?"

"No, that's higher up here … we were sure not to touch that. See? The rope swing?" Curtis pointed and Ton looked, then nodded.

"Good. Good. Best not mess with a man's extra-circular activates"

"Extra…

"Curricular" Curtis whispered "He's been talking to Babs or Monkey and is stuck in their madness for a while. It will pass."

Walter choked back laughter as Curtis calmly explained to Ton about the erosion and then they decided to head home for a snack. "Coming Tonny?"

"For a snack? A you mad? Does a bear dance naked?" Ton scoffed as he clambered into the go-cart he had driven there, Hawk now visible for the first time, asleep in the jump seat with his little mouth open as he snored.

"Awwww, look. Sometimes he is still a little baby isn't he" Curtis gushed "Ton, you are a lovely Tadda/brother."

"Thank you" Ton shone "When I have my own babies they will knew their uncle Hawk taught me how to love them."

"As you teach us all" Curtis kissed Ton's cheek and turned to Walter "And now … food."

Ha started to stir as Ton cranked the motor to life and they took off with a whoop and a Tonny yell "FOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD"


	65. Chapter 65

65

"You can't do this!" Dale snarled as he looked at the letter in his hand, shaking it at the producer who sat impassively behind the desk "I have a fucking contract!"

"With a clause for discretion" came the calm reply "Did you forget that little gem? That interview you gave where you provided photos of Walter's bed in the trailer… you think we didn't' know it ws you? You twat, you had your fucking beanie on the bed. Only you wear a green beanie on set. You know Walter has a thing about hats. Especially green. Shame you couldn't find one with a pompom right?"

"Does he know?" Dale sneered now "Does he know you are firing me over .. over… someone's photo?"

"you e-mailed it from the tablet. He one we provided you … the email address? We know it was you. Not even bloody good at it. Now … maybe you should jog on now, eh?"

Dale slammed out of the meeting with his face flushed, his heart pounding and his bowels contracting. Fired. Gone. Terminated. Because someone's little piece of fluff can't stand the competition. _We'll see. Oh yes little Curty we will see._

Dale headed for his trailer to grab what he could before security arrived, making a sharp left turn for Walter's trailer as inspiration struck. Let's see how they like this.

.

.

.

.

Walter was watching his husband as he took a backyard shower. Gods, it ws glorious and he again appreciated the fact his sitter had seen fit to install this little hidden shower in the shared garden…like a secret spot just for lovers.

The on the table phone pinged and Walter ignored it, then realized it was Curtis' so he scooped it up and opened it to check in case it was one of the kids. Yes … they did have phones and did someone's text weird stuff like 'shoes are red' or his favorite … a photo captioned 'my butt hole' when Pen left a butt imprint in the sand.

It was from none of the kids.

Walter felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the picture mass-sent to everyone on the cast as well as associated press. And Curtis.

Walter's dressing table was covered with drug implements and a half-open packet of cigarettes, one stabbed out on a picture of the show's producer. Bottles of booze. Mini bottles from the courtesy fridge he never opened … a red lipstick love heart drawn on the mirror … it looked like a drug den. A drug den with Walt's family pictures in the edge of the frame … plur one of Dale half naked blowing a kiss that had been in his portfolio.

What. The. Actual. Fuck!

Curtis tuned and saw Walter's face rushing to see the problem and stood with his mouth open staring at the phone "What the fuck! Who did that!"

"Don't' now. It' my e-mail tag" Walter frowned "I left my tablet there in my trailer… shit. Dale. He smokes those shitty cigarettes, that brand comes from the muck cart. I didn't have his portfolio shot there… he keeps it on his wallet to show people."

Curtis was livid.


	66. Chapter 66

66

"Well I want security to lock it down!" Ianto knew he was screaming but for the life of him, he couldn't seem to calm down as Walter was smeared in such a public way "I want proof. Proof he was not fucking responsible for this. I am not having it … not again!"

Toshiko was already working, the CCTV footage showing clearly who had entered Walter's trailer and the onboard cam she had installed to ensure no theft clearly showed the idiot trashing the space, even pulling his pants down to swear his arse over Walter's pillows. Arsehole is the right word.

"Wait" Ianto said as he watched over her shoulder "Don't … don't release that yet. Let's give it a moment."

"Why? They are attacking him" she frowned.

"And who is defending him? No. This is where we cut the dead wood. This is where we learn exactly how important Walter is here. He needs to know, given recent talks between those boys … this is the moment to check the show's pulse. The dignity of his family is at stake, not just his career. No. We sit on the internal footage. The studio do not know we have that, no. Let's see them do their thing with their million dollar lawyers. We use this later once we know if they are willing defend or to peg him out to dry. Then Walter can walk away from the franchise whole and with dignity, while they scramble to keep him for the movies or falter. Once I am done no fan will accept someone else as Piney. Oh no. Dale may have done us a favor." Ianto stood and stared at the footage some more "And there. That woman who spoke to him when he exited the trailer, she glanced in. She saw what he had done. Let's see if she comes forward to admit she knows he did it or we get a whitewash."

"Saving everything" Tosh said as Maisey peeked out form behind the chair, mesmerized by those fingers flicking and keys clicking. She looked up at her Grandy who smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry Maisey. One day you will know there is no greater wrath than mine." He whispered, kissing her head "One day, if I have to I will set fire ot the world."

She didn't' doubt it.

He was almost as crazy as her.


	67. Chapter 67

67

"So. What are you thinking?" Walter asked as Maisey cuddled up to him on the sofa, the other kids in the kitchen with Curt where there was too much noise for a tired Moo-Moo.

"That you are not a scary Daddy after all" she said seriously "you did scary things but I know booze does that. My Da was a bad man on the booze. But he was a bad man when he didn't' smell like that. You are not a bad man when you do not smell."

Walter felt his belly fall into the foundations of the house as she looked up at him, those green eyes boring into him "I am sorry I made you scared darling. Work was getting to me and I made a bad choice. I think … maybe I shouldn't drink like that if it makes me scary."

She sat back and stared at him, her shock on her face raw "Really? You would not do it for me?"

"Missy Moo … I love you" he whispered softly "Don't tell the others but … I think you are special."

She grinned happily as she snuggled into him and she said after a while "Taddy Curtis is sort of like Grandy but I think you are more. You hide him better in your heart but sometimes I see him in your eyes, like stars shining."

"My Taddy always called me his star" Walter kissed her head "Maybe you are mine. Yes?"

"Thank you Daddy" she said happily.

"Thank you Maisey. For being my daughter, for being so brave when bad things happened and for letting me know how to help fix something that might be scary" Walter said as he held her tightly "Life can be scary sometimes and right now someone is trying to hurt me because they are jealous of me and of us. There might be a few crazy days ahead with people visiting, yelling and Grandy doing that strut he does when angry. Just know it is not something you did ok? Someone is trying to upset me and Taddy but it will not work. We are solid. We are a family and we are strong. Right?"

"I will bite them" she frowned, then added with a serious look as she looked at him with huge eyes "Only if you give the order!"

Walter laughed as he drew her in for a cuddle, leaning back as he let it all go. Fuck Dale. Fuck the studio and Fuck the world. All he needed was this side of the bridge they had named Where Angels Fall.

Shangri-la was always on his side.

Heaven was safe.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Walter had expected them and his Tad let them in, walking them through the main house to the office where Walter waited with Curtis and Jack. None of Walter's awards on display or magazine covers at this house … Ianto had wanted it that way and Walter had agreed. Not the time to remind them that he was their asset, time to see if they knew it or not. This office of Ianto's was lined with pictures of the children and …yeah… a weird one of the Goat with Pru standing on his head like a weird crown between his horns. That was a ripper Ton had caught with his phone. Babs was circling the room silently. Walter watched them sit then said calmly "We are on speaker phone. Conference call with some of my people. So there is clarity and anything said is not misinterpreted later."

"Look… Walt. Let's start by saying the Studio is going to back you as best we can" one of the men said then stopped talking as Ianto leaned forward in a sharp movement.

"As best you can? Not 100%? We know this is a set up? We will deny this? No? Just … as best you can?" Ianto spoke calmly. Low and dangerously. Some in the room knew the warning, even if the one he was looking at didn't.

"We have to investigate this" the man bristled at Ianto's tone "The police have been brought in and rest assured Mister Harkness-Jones…"

"Doctor" Walter cut in "You all know my Tad is a fucking Doctor. A real one. Not just on the show … do not demean him in his own home."

"DOCTOR Harkness-Jones, we simply have to do things by the book. Cover all bases"

"Your arses you mean" Babs spat, her hand waving at him like she was giving a gypsy curse then she started pacing again.

"Look. This family has weathered storms before, this is just a squall. If you look back at past attempts to smear Walter you will see any and all were false." Ianto was still calm "Clearly you think this time is different or maybe it's just that he's not THAT important now you have such a diverse cast on the original show with the new lead so popular ...the spin-off is not as important? Hmmm? Piney not worth protecting as an asset now?"

"It's not like that" the man sighed then turned to address Walter "This is serious. The liability the studio has to weigh up here … Walt. Baby. You understand right? We have to look at the big picture here."

Walter leaned back in his chair as he glanced at his Tad and nodded. Yeah, he saw the big picture. One where Walter Harkness-Jones was no longer the big star … Dale was about to get ranks closed around him too. Fine. Pick a side.

Line drawn!

"I think that's enough for today" George's voice came over the speaker on the table "We are done gentlemen. Bruce?"

"Agreed" another voice chimed in, unmistakable. Just that one word making more than one person do a double take as the unmistakable growl of a Hollywood legend filled the room.

"Right. Piss off then" Babs waved her hands towards the door "Get out and do what you think you need to do while we actually get shit done!"

"Language young lady" Ianto sighed as he watched the men shakily exit the room.

"Right" Bruce said with a sigh "George. We need to talk and Walt … you need to take a knee. Let this roll a little … jumping on it now might not help you as much as letting them dig the hole a little deeper. You want to be vindicated. Righteous. Let them have mud on their faces."

"Shit more like" Babs snarled angrily "Brucie love. You can really get some others involved?"

"Already on it sweetie. Demi is talking with Ashton and some others. Don't worry … they have no idea what they are about to give away."

Ianto nodded as Walter glanced at his father. What was the old man up to now?

Give it away?


	69. Chapter 69

69

Ianto knew it was coming, so did Walter and they opened the letter tighter.

"He's suing" Walter huffed "Christ. Suing me for breach of contract and slander. Really?"

"And it looks like the company lawyer's signature at the bottom. Right. We have our answer love" Ianto sat back with genuine sorrow as he watched his son struggle to remain contained, he knew when Walter was hurt and right now he was bleeding all over the table from the stab wounds.

"So what now?" Walter croaked out.

"We let them roll. They started it .. they can take the lead. We will let them dig the hole we are going to bury them in and when it is all over we will piss on that grave" Ianto was ice calm as he took his son's hand in his "You know … you know I have a plan. I always have a plan but for it to work … we have to let this roll over us like a steam roller. It will hurt, you will feel terrible and at times want to give up but we must be strong. For the future of the show… for your future in this business… we must be strong and endure. When the shit clears none will stick to us … we will be righteous."

"And if you are wrong? If it doesn't work?"

"Then we are not finished fighting" Ianto said like it was a silly question "Darling. Have I ever backed down from anything? Not even a gun in my face. Right? This? I normally keep out of your business, we agreed that your career was your thing but this is not your career … this is your life and right now they crossed that line into my clutches. Oh no darling … this may be a trial bit we will fucking crucify them before the end of it. Just you wait and see. Taddy has a plan."

Walter sat back and nodded, looking at the letter again with the signature of one of his own lawyers at the bottom, the smug tone of the letter telling him to cease and desist with the slandering of 'their client' pending a formal trial for Slander and Wrongful Dismissal.

Ianto knew this ws going to be hard. They had to take the high road now. As much as the 'others' wanted to .. they could not fucking touch Dale with a ten foot pole. No … he had escalated this from a little bit to thuggery into something else and by fuck he would reap this whirlwind.

Ianto rose, shooting his cuffs as he went to plan for phase one.

Walter took the letter to Curtis for reassurance.

Shit ws gonna get real!

.

.

.

.,

And this is 69 … you know the roles. End scene. Next segment will start when I have actually written some of it LOL … it will be called Walter's Trial. Clearly. See you in a few days with this one yeah? xxxx


End file.
